Blinded by Revenge
by nicki-minaj's wife
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the daughter of Soni, the CEO of the DIA (Demon Intelligence Agency.) Their purpose is to keep demons in check. When Soni is killed Kagome makes a decision that will forever change her life. Will her choice consume her? If so, can she be saved by a certain Taiyouki who is meant to protect her... or will he fight it?
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

* * *

I do **not** own Inuyasha…

Rated MA…

This chapter has been edited!

* * *

A figure clad in an all-black leather body suit sat crouched down looking over the city, just observing. This had become a habit of hers ever since she finished her training six months ago. She would think about her life and the night that changed it forever. She wouldn't stop the thoughts and the nightmares even if she could. They gave her the push that she needed, they reminded her that she had a mission to complete, they never let her forget, and that's how she liked it. Her life revolved around one thing ever since that night occurred. That one thing was… REVENGE.

A year ago she would have never thought that she would be the person that she was today. She was once so sweet and caring. She could never hate anyone even if they deserved it, she was just that forgiving. Now she couldn't stand the sight of these creatures. The creatures that took what was most precious to her away. The creatures that changed her outlook on life. The creatures that live amongst the human society. The creatures that killed her father. These creatures are the one thing that she hates. These creatures are called DEMONS.

She didn't hate ALL demons, of course, just the ones that had ill intentions and wanted to cause chaos in her city. They were the ones that she had a problem with. They were the ones she loathed. They were the ones that caused her the most pain.

She could remember the day vividly. It was hard not to. The very day that her father was taken away. The day that changed her life forever. The day that turned her life around. The day that her heart froze over and turned into a block of ice. The day she promised to avenge the death of the one that had been forcefully taken from her, never to return again.

* * *

_A year ago…_

Kagome sat in her father's office at the corporate building waiting for him to come in. Today was a very important day, it was her 18th birthday. The two were going to spend the rest of the day together and Kagome was finally going to get a tour of the corporation her father ran. Her best friend, Sango, waited with her texting away on her cell phone and trying to have a conversation with Kagome at the same time.

"So do you think you'll ever be interested in working here, 'Gome?" Sango asked sitting her phone on her lap and putting her feet up on her boss' desk.

"I don't know. I don't think I could wake up every day knowing that I could possible murder someone at any moment." Kagome joked, although there was truth in her words. "Besides, everyone here is pretty violent. Considering my persona, I'd never fit in. I'd rather keep up with my studies in psychology."

"Hey, I am not violent. It's actually fun you know. All the training and all the technology. It's not about killing, it's about protecting our city from those that wat to harm it. That's what makes it an honorable job."

"I bet… I still don't know. I know dad doesn't really like me around here. I don't know what he thinks will happen if I'm around for too long. This place seems like it's pretty peaceful. Maybe he thinks my mind will get corrupt and I'll go on a killing spree!" She laughed.

"That's impossible. Stuff rarely happens around here." Sango rolled her eyes then smirked. "Surely not enough to corrupt your innocent mind."

"Ha, ha, Sango. I've done some bad things in my day," she said propping her feet up on her father's desk as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair. Her arms flailed at her sides when the chair suddenly started to go back on its own accord.

A burst of laughter came from Sango as she hurriedly caught her with one hand and sat the chair back on all fours. "We've been friends for as long as I can remember Kagome. When did these bad things happen?"

"They happened," she said then smiled as she spotted her father through his glass windows. She openly accepted the distraction. "Hi Papa!" Kagome said excitedly, watching her father and his right hand man, Hojo come through the glass door.

"Kagome," he greeted. "Sango… feet down," he commanded walking over to a file cabinet to the left of them.

"Sorry, Mr.S." Sango smiled moving her feet.

"Kagome," Hojo spoke looking her over a little too long for it to be innocent.

"Hi, Hojo." Kagome blushed and looked away. "So Papa is it time to get the grand tour yet?"

"I have a couple more things to go over about a recent mishap. Perhaps Sango could show you around and I'll catch up with you guys in a bit, ok?" Soni said never turning around.

"Oh." Kagome sighed, disappointed that her father wasn't going to be with them, but she was still excited about seeing the place. "How are you going to find us?"

"Don't worry about that. Now run along." He said having found the file he was looking for.

"Well alright," Kagome pouted at being dismissed as she stood up and looked at the two men. She wondered what was going on and why he seemed so serious. She was used to her silly, outgoing father. Not this busy uptight one, but that was to be expected. She was never around long enough to witness his work personality.

Sango grabbed her arm and guided her out of the room. "So where do you want to start?"

"It doesn't matter. How's he going to find us?" she pressed looking confused.

"I'm chipped." She held up her wrist and pointed to it. "There's a tracking device put into each of us so we can be located when we're on a mission or if we are needed." Sango explained as they made their way to her favorite floor, also the bottom floor, the training level.

"That's not creepy at all," Kagome said squinting at her best friend's wrist and seeing nothing.

"It's practically invisible and harmless. I forget it's there sometimes," Sango explained as they boarded the elevator to the immediate right of her boss' office.

"Wow," Kagome said looking around at the foreign glass elevator. It wasn't the usual one she took to get up to her father's office. She had never been inside of this one before and she was amazed at how high-tech it looked. Her attention was then captured by all the activities taking place as the glass elevator descended down.

There were about two or three corporate floors immediately under her fathers. After that, it was action everywhere. It looked like there was a floor specifically for making uniforms. Another for customizing weapons. Even a private sleeping quarters for special agents. Everything was so out in the open.

There was another elevator to the right of them ascending up, the opposite of what they were doing. She would've ignored it, but the being inside of it made her eyes go wide with surprise. It was a demon. As soon as he looked her way she seemed to be put in a trance by the demon's golden eyes. They held onto each other's gaze until they out of sight. He was gorgeous. What was he doing here?

"Are you listening, 'Gome?" Sango asked nudging her.

Snapping out of her trance Kagome looked over at her. "Uh… Yea, where are we going first?"

Sango gave her a side glance, knowing all of her previous words had fallen on death ears. She decided not to mirrior her friend's rudeness and still answer her question. "The training grounds… where all the action takes place."

"I thought this place was anti-demon or something?" Kagome asked, her thoughts consumed with the golden eyes creature that she had just laid eyes on.

"Well it protects the city from bad demons. There are still some decent ones out there. Not all of them are bad." Sango said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. "We cannot cut down a whole tree just because it has a few bad apples. We simply dispose of the bad ones."

"That makes sense." Kagome spoke and walked out of the elevator looking around in awe.

There were people scattered everywhere doing training exercises in the many stations that were for different skills. Agent stood in line waiting their turn at every station, waiting for a chance to improve their skills with practice. In one corner of the room there were several dummies rooted to the floor for agents to practice their hand to hand combat. In another corner targets moved around at the requested speed being shot by agents with all different types of weapons. Several other stations were positioned around the room, all of them occupied by agents with a line.

She couldn't imagine how many agents were present in the large room. As she looked around she noticed multiple people posted around the room in security uniforms with big guns waiting for some action. She didn't quite see their purpose.

"Why are there security guards posted around?" Kagome asked Sango concern lacing her voice.

"They are here to protect the agents. Just in case something happens and there is a breach in security. While the agents are trained fluently in hand to hand combat and weapon use, there are no real weapons on this floor. They only use practice weapons." Sango informed.

"Hm," she picked up an object on the table and examined it. It looked very real to her. "So what does this do. It looks like a gun."

"It is, but it is not a gun that holds real bullets." She grabbed it and opened the clip to reveal rubber like bullets. "These do not cause real harm, and although they are released rather quickly, the gun does not release them at a quick enough speed to do so."

"Then how are the weapons breaking through the targets?" she asked looking back over to said station.

"The targets are made of a special fiber that deteriorates when the bullets connect with it."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Yup," Sango smiled then put the gun back together.

Kagome noticed as they walked on more people noticed her and stopped what they were doing. The loud noises that came from the room now ceased to exist and everyone quickly bent into a bow.

Kagome looked around startled as she spun around to take everyone in. "Sango," she whispered. "What are they doing?"

"You're the boss man's daughter. They have to show you respect or it's their necks," Sango chuckled at her little rhyme.

"But I don't know these people."

"They know you. Now say something." She nudged her.

Kagome looked around and gulped. "Uh… Hi!" She waved sheepishly then looked back at Sango, who did nothing but smile. "Uh… it's really nice to meet you all. Even though we haven't officially met. Um, but we will soon, I guess." She seemed unsure of what to say next. "You all are doing a great job," she said awkwardly wracking her brain for words. "…as you were," she said more like a question than a statement.

The people in the division immediately went back to work not minding her stuttering or awkward posture.

"That wasn't too bad," Sango smiled.

"Maybe I'll come here more often." She let Sango lead her back into the elevator.

"Next we're going to the place where all the good stuff goes down." Sango smirked.

"And where's that?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Geek land," she laughed at her nickname for the floor as they went up a couple floors and got off.

Walking around Kagome was amazed by all the technology that was displayed. Computers here, Tv's there, gadgets here, and some other things Kagome didn't recognize there.

"Wow Sango… and my father runs all of this?"

"Yup, he could do it in his sleep."

"That's incredible," Kagome smiled.

"Hey Sango, my love!" A voice came from off to the side.

Kagome's eyes followed the voice and let her eyes rest on the handsome man dressed in an all-black Nike sweat suit, making his way over to them. He had black hair pulled back into a low ponytail at the base of his neck, bright violet eyes gleaming with mischief. A big smile was plastered on his face as their eyes locked.

Sango blushed and looked off to the side as the person came closer. "Hey, Miroku. This is-"

"Kagome," Miroku cut her off and grabbed said girls hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He smiled charmingly, kissing the back of her hand.

Kagome blushed and looked away. "Thanks." Her eyes widened when she felt a hand rub her backside. "You…" she stopped herself, eyes wide, as Sango pulled him back by his collar and put him in a head lock.

"I will snap your neck in 1.3 seconds if you _ever_ try that without her consent." Sango grit out.

"Alight, alright. My apologies." Miroku pleaded sheepishly.

Sango tightened her grip before releasing him. "Now, we came down here for a tour. So if you would." She motioned towards the equipment.

"Anything for you," Miroku smirked before leading the way.

Kagome followed, her steps in sync with Sango's as a proud smile rested on her lips. That was _her_ best friend.

"I can't believe all that I just seen." Kagome said as they stepped off of the elevator. They had been to every floor that was important and she loved every bit of it. The company her father ran was amazing.

"Pretty awesome, huh? It would be a lot more fun with you around here." Sango nudged her smiling.

"I guess it would be…," her attention was captured and whatever she was going to say got stuck in her throat. "Nice," she finally finished. _'The demon from the elevator'_ she thought then asked, "Who is that?"

Sango followed her gaze to the figure that was sitting in the chair in front of Soni's desk with poise and dignity. "That's the President of Taisho Corporation, Sesshomaru. He stepped in about a year ago when his father was killed. They have a contract with us, he and your dad only get together when something's up…"

Sango continued to babble on about him, but Kagome didn't hear the rest as they sat in the waiting chairs outside the office. She seemed to be in a trance as she took in his features. Clad in gray slacks, with a light blue button up, his frame was tall and slender even as he sat in the chair, he had to be well over 6 feet. His hands that rested in his lap were accompanied by perfectly sharp nails that could only be labeled as claws. His hair was as white as snow flowing down his person and grazing the floor. His facial structure was strong and masculine with two purple striped adorning his cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead, barely visible because of his bangs. The way his ears were pointed, like an elf, complimented everything. The two magenta striped on his eye lids didn't make him feminine in anyway, if anything it added to the masculinity that his demeanor gave off. Then his eyes, those eyes, they were perfect rays of sunshine, only a bit darker with something hidden behind them as he stared at her. Seemingly doing the same thing she was currently doing.

_'Wait… he's looking at me,'_ Kagome thought finally snapping out of her trance and slouching down in her seat, eyes wide.

His lips moved, saying something to her father, and she saw his fangs as he talked. Whatever he said must have drawn her father's attention because he too was now looking at her.

Her eyes snapped over to Sango who was smirking knowingly. "Would you like some tissue for that drool that is about to escape."

Kagome was devastated at being caught, her cheeks red from shame. "Oh my gosh, Sango. He caught me staring. I feel like such an idiot. My father's going to do something embarrassing, I just know it," she said covering her face and peeking through her fingers.

She saw her father hiding a smile and motioning for her to come into the office.

"Oh no," Kagome said shaking her head 'no.'

"Come on," Sango said locking arms with her, pulling her up, and practically dragging her into the office.

"I am never going to talk to you again," she whispered once they stood in front of her father and his guest. "Hi," she waved glancing at the blue elephant in the room. She could've sworn she saw a smirk on his face, but when she looked back his features were blank. She then looked at her father.

"How was your tour?" Soni asked smiling at his little one.

"It was great, even though we were missing a person," she cut her eyes at him, all embarrassment gone.

Soni laughed, "My apologies. I got caught up in work."

"As usual," she rolled her eyes.

"I don't believe you've met our number one partner of the company. Sesshomaru Taisho."

"Papa, I haven't met anyone. This is my first time staying longer than twenty minutes." She reminded.

"Sesshomaru this is my lovely daughter Kagome," Soni introduced ignoring his daughter's rude antics.

Sesshomaru nodded sticking to observing the girl, that had captured his attention, rather than speaking to her. She wasn't at all what he expected. She was in fact the opposite. He had thought her to be some ugly, out of shape, goody two shoes from the way Soni had described her. He had to admit for a human she was quite beautiful. Her midnight hair was so black that it reflected blue streaks in it. Her eyes were the deepest blue, reminding him of the night sky, but they shined bright. Her button nose, rosy cheeks, and pouted lips seemed to bring everything together.

Yes, she was a sight to see and he wouldn't mind her being in his presence. He didn't seem to dread what was to come as much, but of course he would never voice that.

"Pleased to me meet you," she said tight lipped as she bowed. "It must be such a pleasure working with my father. You get to see him all the time. While I'm stuck with the after hours," she sighed. "But I guess that's what comes with this life that I was born into-."

Soni laughed, "Alright dear. I get it." He got up. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. We'll have to finish this another time. I have a birthday girl to entertain."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks papa, you're the best," she kissed his cheek. "We'll be in the car." She grabbed Sango.

"We?" Soni questioned eyeing Sango, who in return smiled and shrugged.

"Yea, we. Nice to meet you Sesshomaru, I mean Mr. Taisho!" she called rushing out. It was her turn to drag Sango.

_'Interesting,'_ Sesshomaru thought slightly amused, but not liking how his body reacted to her calling him by his name. He narrowed his eyes a bit and let them follow her out of the room.

Kagome dragged Sango out of the room and into the awaiting elevator. Once inside she let her go and turned quickly, throwing herself against the back of the elevator. "I-" She started, but stopped when her eyes locked with the golden one's of her father's guest. Her breath hitched at the look on his face. He looked somewhat upset, but refused to look away, holding his gaze until the elevator doors closed.

Having witnessed the whole exchange Sango laughed. "Real smooth, 'Gome. Great way to escape that awkward meeting. Oh and don't forget to invite me to you and Mr. Taisho's wedding." She joked.

Kagome looked at her mortified. "He must think I'm such a brat."

"He probably won't even remember your name. He's Sesshomaru Taisho. He doesn't care."

"You're right, it's not like we're ever going to see each other again." Kagome brightened up letting herself relax a little.

"You never know," Sango smirked.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said trying it out on his tongue after he turned his demonic hearing back off, having heard enough of the two girl's conversation. They had no idea of what their future held.

"Yup, that's my little girl," he said with a hint of sadness, but as soon as it came it went away. "Do I have you word? Will you watch after her?" Soni asked, emotions now void.

Sesshomaru nodded his head once. "I give you my word."

"Good. I hope things will work out for you two," Soni spoke from his heart.

"As do I. She is… quite interesting." Sesshomaru just hoped he wasn't taking on a burden. The girl seemed like she could be a nuisance when she wanted to be. He feared for her safety, but knew he did not go back on his promises. He hoped for both of their sakes that she made the right choices. Things were about to change drastically any day now, he just hoped Soni raised her to be as strong as he.

* * *

"I had a nice time today, Papa." Kagome smiled as she locked her arms with him and Sango.

"Me too, Pumpkin." Soni said content. He wished he had time to do this with her every day.

Kagome had insisted they walk back from the museum. It was a beautiful night, stars were out, the sky was clear and she wanted to enjoy every minute of being with her two best friends for as long as possible. She watched her father put his hand on the key pad to the gated entrance of their home. It scanned his prints before unlocking and slowly opening the large gate. They only waited for it to open wide enough for them fit through before walking ahead and up the long driveway.

"I wish mama and Sota were in town. That would've been perfect."

"Indeed it would have. They shall be home in a couple days. You know your brother is eager to get back here so the two of you can celebrate." He smiled, the two of them were always at each other's necks, but they couldn't be any closer.

"Ha, ha, yea. I'm sure the squirt has something up his sleeve." Sango said skeptical of what it was.

"Yea, like that time he baked me a cake with worms in it. Then surprised me with this bracelet," she looked down at her diamond tennis bracelet on her arm. "He saved up all his allowances and did extra chores for a month to get this on his own." She smiled content. "I miss the brat."

Her smile dropped when she noticed her arms were no longer locked with her two companions and that they had walked ahead of her cautiously scanning the premises. It didn't take them long to realize the dilemma they just walked into.

"Where are the guards?" Kagome asked worried as she looked for the men that usually surrounded the house, guarding it. She soon spotted them littered on the lawn and up the many front stairs. "Papa, what's going on?"

"Sango," Soni simply said.

"On it," she pressed a button that was hidden on her belt then grabbed Kagome. "Let's go. We have to get out of here."

"What? No. Papa." She was now worried when her father continued on to the house.

"Go with Sango, Kagome." He said sharply.

"I'm not leaving you," she choked out. "Don't go in alone. Wait for back up, Papa. Please." She pleaded.

"He already knows I'm here. I need to go in before he comes out and I don't want you hurt. Now go!" he yelled.

"No!" Kagome yelled back. "I won't leave you!" she was now crying.

"Sango." He said sternly.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. We have to go," she grabbed her again.

Kagome broke loose and ran to hug her father. "I love you, papa."

Soni looked at her sadly. "I love you too, pumpkin." He then looked at Sango.

Kagome was lifted and thrown over Sango's shoulder, unceremoniously. She quickly looked up at her father and noticed agents coming out from all over the place to back him up. She was glad they arrived so quickly. For she felt better, knowing they would protect her father at all cost.

The last thing she saw was tentacles shooting out from everywhere before her and Sango disappeared out of the gates and turned the corner. That's when her whole body stiffened as she heard her father yell out in agony. Her chest soon felt like it was going to cave in as she burst into tears again.

"Papa!" she screamed. It was then that her lungs started to give up on her.

Tears came to Sango's eyes at the agony in her best friend's voice. She too felt pain knowing her boss and father figure could possibly be gone. She stopped in her tracks when she felt Kagome gasping for air.

Sango held back her tears as she gently sat Kagome on her feet, only for her to collapse to the ground. "Kagome, please calm down. I know how you feel. I know it hurts, but you have to calm yourself or you'll hurt yourself." Sango pleaded with her. "We have to get you to a safe place. Please."

Kagome heard nothing as she stared at the sidewalk trying to catch her breath as she replayed her father's scream over and over again in her head.

All Sango could do was wrap her arms around her best friend and speak soothing words to her to try to get her to calm down. She didn't know what else she could do to get her back to normal.

Worry filled the agent after a couple minutes had passed and Kagome was still hyperventilating.

"Kagome please, _please_ calm down." She whispered finally letting her tears slip.

Just then she caught a flash of white and her eyes locked on it as one of her hands quickly grasped the knife hidden in her thigh strap.

A figure stopped in front of them. "Taijiya," came a deep baritone voice.

"Sesshomaru!" Sango yelled gratefully and relaxed, taking her hand away from the hidden weapon. "She's having a panic attack. I don't know what to do." Sango said worried.

"I'll take her. Go find a miko and see if she's able to aid Soni. You are to report to me everything that transpires between them. Understood?"

Sango gave a nod. "Yes. Where are you taking her?"

"Somewhere safe." Was all he said before he vanished.

Kagome focused on her breathing more once she felt air smacking her in her face harshly. She had no other choice, but to calm herself or she would surely be suffocated by the quick oncoming of air. Burying her face in the shoulder of the person carrying her she began to cry again at the memory she could not get out of her head.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the girl in his arms when he felt her breathing turn to normal. He was relieved that she wouldn't cause herself any real pain from her lack of breathing control. It was then that the fresh smell of her tears hit him. He looked down at her little hands fisted in his shirt. He could very much relate to how she was feeling, having lost his father recently. "Rest, little onna." He said softly and reached his aura out to soothe hers. It wasn't long until he heard her breathing even out and she was fast asleep.

* * *

Sunlight peaked through the curtains and shined down on the sleeping girl, making her stir awake and open her eyes. She made no move to look around or take in her surroundings. She just stared at the ceiling as everything came flooding into her memory. Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered the events that occurred before she fell unconscious. Her father… he was gone. What was she going to do? She felt so empty.

"Papa," she whispered curling up into the fetal position and crying softly.

The door opened to the room and Sesshomaru came in slowly studying the figure on the bed. Either she didn't hear his approach or she simply paid him no mind. He had wondered when she would fully awake from her deep slumber filled with nightmares. She often screamed out and cried in the hours that she lay asleep. Making him have to constantly come and lightly caress his aura against hers to get her to calm and continue to rest peacefully. He was on his way to check on her since she hadn't stirred in a couple of hours when her broken voice met his ears and he found her like this.

"Higurashi." He spoke. He was now right in front of her and she had still not acknowledged him. That agitated him to no end, but he was more annoyed by her current behavior. He wanting her to get herself together. Dying was a part of life, it could not be avoided. Everyone was to go someday. The way she was carrying on was making herself look weak, but that was to be expected from a human. "Higurashi," he repeated more firmly.

The sobbing stopped and she peeked out of her arm, looking as if she just noticed him, before sitting up slowly. Wiping her face of snot and tears, she looked at him. "He's gone… he's not coming back."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I'm well aware."

His response made Kagome angry as she glared at him. "Why didn't you help him?" she questioned angrily. "Why didn't you save him? You have demonic powers. You could've stopped him from dying… you could've killed whatever was after him. Why did you come with me instead of staying and helping?!"

"It was not what he wanted," he simply stated.

"So you're telling me that my father chose to die!" she yelled standing up. When Sesshomaru looked at her blankly she got furious. "You don't care! You're probably glad that he's gone! So you can do whatever you wish without consequences. You bastard!" she pushed him.

Her push did nothing, but make him angry as he narrowed his eyes at her and quickly grabbed her wrist. "I do as I please now and I did as I pleased before your father parted from this realm so do not go assuming you know what I am feeling. I answer to _no_ one. Granted, your father wished for me to keep you safe, but if you do not lower your voice and treat this Sesshomaru with respect you will be joining him in death." He warned icily.

Kagome glared at him. "Let go of me," she said through clenched teeth her skin heating up. He didn't immediately let go, but when he did her hands quickly came up to her wrist and took turns rubbing the other. "Take me home… now."

"You are quickly thinning my patients with you." Sesshomaru hissed in response ignoring the slight sting in his hands.

"Good, then take me home and you won't have to worry about me."

The two occupants of the room had a stare down before Sesshomaru turned and walked out of the room. Kagome followed behind him quickly not caring to look at anything but the back of his head as they made their way through the house.

Sesshomaru tried to calm his anger towards the human trailing closely behind him. Although he couldn't blame her for all of his anger. He was also upset at himself for letting her take him out of his character. She was not worthy of his anger. He was dealing with her because he had to. He would not break his or his father's word to the former CEO of their partnering company, but he also didn't know how much disrespect he could take from the miko before reuniting her with her parent. He hoped that this behavior was only from the pain she was feeling at the moment, which was the only reason why he was letting her get away with talking to him like that. He did have some type of compassion.

He felt her eyes starring daggers in the back of his head as they neared the entrance of his home. He also felt the hurt and anger radiating off of her in waves. He ignored it and led her to his garage.

"Get in and do not touch anything." He warned as he opened the door to his black BMW i8 for her.

"Didn't plan on it," she snapped plopping down in the seat and folding her arms over her chest.

Sesshomaru had to hold himself back from slamming the door and damaging his car. So he slowly closed it and walked over to his side of the car to get in quickly. Once in the car he started it, pulled on his seatbelt and wasted no time pulling out of the big drive way.

"Seatbelt," he said once the annoying beeping started.

"Sorry, you told me not to touch anything." Kagome replied, not budging.

The taiyouki flashed his eyes over to her. "Kagome," he snapped.

The girl eyes widened, having not heard him call her by her name before. Her body tingled at the way it sounded, but she ignored it, her anger getting the better of her. She then proceeded to glare over at him as she slowly strapped herself in.

Sesshomaru ignored her and they continued to their destination in silence. After driving for a half an hour Kagome started to see the all too familiar buildings from the city pass by.

Frowning her face up, Kagome turned to the driver angrily as she looked around. "We're at my father's office. Why?"

"This is what he wished." Sesshomaru said stopping in the front. "Out."

"What?" Kagome asked disoriented.

"Is there something wrong with your hearing?"

"I don't know where to go," she said dumbly.

"To your father's office I presume," Sesshomaru said like she was dumb.

Kagome huffed in frustration. She wanted to strangle him, but instead she decided to get out, slamming the door behind her. Her father had just died last night, she didn't even get to mourn properly and she was getting treated like an annoying little step sister. Then to top it all off she was on her way into a place that reminded her of nothing but her father.

Making her way up to the top floor Kagome fought back her tears. She would be strong for her father's sake. He built a company from the ground up and as his oldest child she had to stand up and be responsible. She couldn't let all her father's hard work be thrown away.

Stepping out of the elevator her eyes went to the two occupants of her father's office. She recognized Hojo, but this was the first time she had seen this lady that accompanied him. From the looks of her, she was a demon. She had red eyes, pointed ears, and fangs, but Kagome cared about none of that as she furrowing her brows at how the lady was positioned comfortably. She marched into the office and went to stand in front of her father's desk to approach the demon that sat in her father's chair with her feet was up, relaxed, as if she owned the place.

Quickly bringing the being back to reality as she knocked her feet off her father's desk, Kagome yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The demon looked almost surprised, but quickly recovered as she smirked and locked eyes with the human that had rudely interrupted her thoughts. "Why hello to you too, you must be Kagome."

"Get up," Kagome said deadly, ignoring her greeting.

"Hm, no one told me you were a hot head," she said looking Kagome over.

As Kagome's anger started to rise, her body temperature raised rapidly. "I'm not going to repeat myself."

"Kagura," A voice said sharply from the door. "I'm aware that you were raised with very little, but show some respect."

Kagura stared at Kagome as if she just noticed something else. "No one told me about that either," she said to herself as she stood up slowly. Pulling her eyes away from Kagome she then looked over at their newly arrived guests. "Why Sesshomaru, how nice to see you again," she said smiling as she walked over to the other chairs and gracefully sat down in one. "You too Sango." She greeted the human that arrived with Sesshomaru.

Sango cut her eyes at Kagura and walked over to her best friend. "You alright?" she asked hugging her.

Kagome wanted to break down and cry, she wanted to tell her that she was lost, that she didn't know what to do, that she didn't know how she was going to live without her father's guidance. Even though she wanted to do those things she did the opposite. She hugged her best friend back, smiled, and said, "Yes."

Sango looked at her knowingly then stood beside her protectively, making sure to look over at Kagura, sending her a message. _'I will protect my best friend at all costs'_ was what was being sent and Kagura got it, smirking in acknowledgment.

Sesshomaru ignored Kagura and turned his attention to Kagome. "Are you done having your little temper tantrum?" he asked receiving a deadly look from the girl in question. "Good," he walked over and looked out of the window. "What are your plans, now that Soni is no longer with us?"

Kagome looked startled by the question as she looked over at Hojo, who hadn't spoken a word, holding a stack of papers. "Well… I don't know."

Sesshomaru nodded then turned to her. "Are you aware of your father's living will?"

"Uh… no. I didn't even know he had one. Where is this going?" she asked getting frustrated.

"Well let me introduce you to Kagura. She is the owner of multiple… places of temporary rest."

"You mean hotels?" Kagome asked as if he was illiterate.

Cutting his eyes at her. "If that is what you would like to call them." Sesshomaru responded knowing Kagura's businesses were far from the average hotel.

"Ok, so… what does that have to do with me?" she wasn't seeing the reason for this meeting.

"Soni has left this company to you," he finally said. "Hojo," he ordered.

"Right," Hojo said walking over to hand her the papers that he held.

"He left _everything_ to you," Sesshomaru emphasized.

Kagome walked over to her deceased father's chair and sat down to look over his living will. Scanning over most of the papers and getting the gist of it, she looked at Sesshomaru. "Ok… and."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a while trying to control his anger. When he got it together he said, "And as it is now _your_ company you are left with the responsibility to run it or sell it."

Realization dawned on Kagome as she looked over at Sango, who was looking at her sadly. Hojo, who was wearing an apologetic expression. Then to Kagura, who was smirking just knowing that the company was almost in her grasp. Last but not least, her eyes landed on Sesshomaru, who was staring blankly at her.

She was so confused right now. Her whole future would be based on the answer that she gave. She had to choose between following her career path or taking on her father's. She didn't want to see the company get turned upside down and have all these people out of work. Above all she didn't want demons to think they had free will to do as they pleased. Her father built this company for the sole purpose of keeping demons in check. If she took that away there was no telling what would happen.

But what about her future, what about her plans, her career. Did she really want to throw that all away? She had just finished her freshman year of college and she loved going to school. She loved her career choice, and ever since she was a little girl her dream had been…

Kagome stopped her thinking as realization dawned on her. Her dream had been to run the company, with her father… but he wasn't here anymore and she wasn't a little girl, she was grown.

Kagome sighed looking down at the living will sadly. She didn't know what to do.

"Don't stress yourself out 'Gome… there's no pressure. You don't have to answer today." Sango said rubbing her back.

Kagura spoke up then, "Kagome, let me give you a bit of advice. I've been wanting this company for many, _many_ years. I came to your father many times about this company and he wouldn't budge. You want to continue to go to school, have a life, and be free. I can tell, your emotions are clear, you're torn. Even though your father let you go pursue your dream you've always known in the back of your mind that you would be here. Think about it, why would he wait until your 18th birthday to show you around. It was planned from the start. Now that he's gone," she smirked. "I can get the company and you can continue to live your life. It's a win win. We both can walk away with what we want. There's really nothing to think about."

Kagome looked away from everyone, feeling guilty. Kagura had a point, all her life her dad kept her away from here and let her live a normal life, but when she turned 18 and had free will of her own choices he brought her in to get a tour. As if he wanted her to be shown the ropes. She just didn't understand though. Why did all this have to be just thrown on her?

"Oh and another little side bar," Kagura spoke again. "I always get what I want. No matter how long it takes, what I have to do, or who I have to get rid of." She smirked over at Kagome winking. "I _always_ win."

Kagura had a hidden meaning behind her word and Kagome knew it. She was trying to intimidate her and maybe tell her that she was involved with her father's murder. Maybe she was overthinking or misreading the message wrong, but Kagome had a feeling that her assumption was right. She would _not_ run away or back down. Kagura's threats meant nothing and she would make sure she knew that.

Her mind made up, Kagome stood up abruptly, slamming her hands on the desk. Curling her lips up in a snarl she spat, "I am keeping the company."

Kagura glared over at her. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Is that not what I just said?" she asked as if she was dumb.

Kagura stood up. "You are going to regret this Higurashi." She made her way to the door.

"Oh and Kagura," Kagome said stopping her. "A little side bar, I am _going_ to find my father's killers. They are _going_ to die and if I find out that you had a hand in it. _I_ am going to kill you," Kagome said calm but deadly.

Kagura smirked. "I'll be waiting." She left quickly dropping her tough façade. She knew that Kagome was going to be a problem. Something had to be done.

Kagome looked around at the occupants in the room. "What do I do?" she asked determined.

* * *

_The Present…_

Letting the memory fade Kagome stood with her face void of emotions. She was still searching. Still trying to find the murderer and she wouldn't give up until whoever was responsible for her father's death perished.

Turning away from the city she ran and jumped building to building, disappearing in the darkness of the night.

It was 3 in the morning when Kagome finally made her way into her condo that she shared with her fiancée. She decided that she had done enough reminiscing for the day. There was no action going on, the demons seemed to be playing nice for the time being. She had no problem with that, less work for her.

Stripping from her body suit she turned on the shower water and got in. She just let the water run down her body thinking about her schedule for tomorrow, well today. She had a meeting with her top workers on a new training that was being added into the program. Then she would have to introduce it to the entire DIA. She dreaded going through that whole process, it would be lengthy, but necessary.

Sighing she did a quick wash up then got out, shutting the water off. Grabbing the towel and drying off she discarded the towel and walked into her room. Deciding to sleep naked she climbed into bed and smiled at her husband to be.

"You woke?" she asked in a whispered as she snuggled up to him.

"You know I am," he said kissing her forehead. "You find anything?"

"No, not since the guys searched Papa's house last week and found another letter." She sighed.

"Whoever killed Sir Soni is playing with us. They have been giving us the run around for almost a year. We have to figure something out." He was getting impatient.

Kagome and he had yet to live a normal life and that's what he wanted with her. No fighting demons every day or having to only be cuddled with each other at night, because during the day it was nothing but work and he hated that. When they got married in six months he wanted to be far from here and even closer to his wife. With this dragging out the way that it was there was no telling when they would be able to be together officially and be happy.

"Don't you think I know that? I'm not stupid. I've been putting pieces together and I'm almost done figuring this mess out. I just need a little more time. I knew it wasn't going to be easy finding them. You knew this too and you made a promise to me. You said that you would help me find them and kill them. You said you would always protect me and be there for me. Do you remember?" she asked cupping his face.

Sighing he nodded. "Yes."

"Do you regret that promise?" she asked looking into his eyes.

"No, you know I don't, Kagome. I meant everything I said and I still mean it."

"I know that this isn't how you pictured us being but I can't just let them get away with killing my father."

"I know and I'm sorry I even hinted it. I know how much it means to you," he kissed her. "Now let's go to bed. We have to get up in a couple of hours. You need some rest."

Kagome smiled. "You love me?"

"I do," he smirked.

"In six months we'll say…"

"I do."

"And we'll be…"

"Together."

"Forever," she finished and he kissed her again making her giggle. "Goodnight love," she whispered.

"Sleep tight," Hojo wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Hey guys, I'm back and revising again! Let me know what you think!

P.S- This is a Sesshomaru and Kagome fic, I swear. Lol! Don't be mad!


	2. United As One: Part One

**Chapter 2: United as One: Part One**

* * *

I do **not** own Inuyasha…

Rated MA…

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his office looking over all the paperwork that he needed for today's meeting with DIA. It was going to be a long day. He knew that he wasn't going to enjoy it at all. He just wanted this whole process to be over and done with. He hadn't been getting any rest lately and he only had one person to blame. As if on queue his phone rung and he recognized the ringtone she had set, to his annoyance.

"Yes," he answered once he couldn't bear to hear the song anymore.

"Hey, Sesshomaru! Do you have everything set for today?" the voice came booming through the phone.

"Do not insult my intelligence, Miko. I am always prepared."

With a roll of her eyes, Kagome responded. "Ok, well let me run down what's going to happen today. I know I told you before, but I want to make sure everything goes accordingly."

"I'm listening," Sesshomaru said putting her on speaker then proceeding to tune her out. Just then there was a knock at the door, to his relief. "One moment, Higurashi. Enter," he said knowing it was his secretary.

The tiger demon came in with her face in a scowl, her lips looking bigger than they already were. She was not unpleasant to look at, with her cat like green eyes and curvy physique. Her hair was a beautiful ombre, starting off black and turning to a bright orange as it continued down to her lower back. She always kept it neatly styled, today was no different. It was deeply curled and thrown over one shoulder. She did not have bad taste in clothing either. She wore a pair of black high waist pants, a silk turquoise button down, that was tucked in, and a pair of black red bottoms. Simple, but elegant.

Finishing his assessment of her, his eyes went back to her face and he was quickly reminded of her bad mood. She was rarely, if ever, in a bad mood so there could only be one reason for her attitude. His brother must be back.

"You have a guest, sir." She said with her green eyes narrowed.

"Yoo!" came a voice from the door.

"Half-breed." Sesshomaru greeted as his brother walked in.

"I thought you would've been gotten rid of the cat, considering she doesn't belong indoors." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"You're one to talk, being that you belong in the _back_yard chained up," she shot back.

Sesshomaru intervened before his brother could say something back. "Enough Inuyasha."

Layla stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha, keeping her position at the door, waiting for Sesshomaru to give her instructions or dismiss her.

He didn't understand why the hanyou picked with the tiger demon. She never would never seek attention or step out of line. For the hundred years she'd been working for his company she had not once complained. Her personality was cheerful and pleasant, only furthering his curiosity towards his brother's treatment of the girl. The only reason he could think of to justify his secretary and his brother's actions were the simple fact that he was half dog demon and she was from the feline family. Inuyasha being fairly immature only confirming that reason. Yup, that was it.

He heard a gasp from the phone breaking him from his thoughts. "Is that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked excitedly.

Inuyasha stopped bickering with his sibling's secretary at the sound of the women's voice. "The one and only. How have you been, Kagome," he asked smiling at his brother's phone.

"Fine, fine. Did you enjoy your trip?"

"Of course, but I did miss you a lot." He said smirking at Sesshomaru. "When are we going to go on a date?" he teased.

Sesshomaru glared at him, then with a quick jab to the stomach, had him flying across the room and away from his desk. "Do not speak of your personal affairs on my time. Do it on your own," he snapped.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sesh-" Kagome started, but was cut off when he hung up.

"Layla." He turned his gaze to her.

"Yes," she walked over to her boss, smirking over at the hanyou as he got up.

"Can you make sure these documents are securely transported over to DIA. You will be accompanying me there and taking notes on how the meeting goes."

"Yes, sir." She took the big manila folder from his hands.

"Also, here is the list of all the employees that are to be in attendance. Check with Jaken and make sure they are ready to leave within the next hour. I don't want any delays or problems with the transitioning, so make sure that everything is taken care of. If Jaken protests be sure to tell him that I ordered you to do so." He concluded.

"Sure thing, I'll get right to it," she smiled before turning.

"See you later, fur ball!" Inuyasha threw at her as he finally got himself together.

Layla turned sharply and hissed at him. "Later, Mutt!" She threw at him before storming out.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he starting organizing his already neat desk.

"Did you accomplish everything that was needed to be done while on your trip?" Sesshomaru asked after a minute of silence.

Inuyasha seemed to be knocked out of his thoughts as he looked over at his brother. "Yea. It went good. What do you take me for, an idiot?"

Sesshomaru simply nodded in response.

Inuyasha ignored his brother and smirked. "So, how are things back here?" he asked with something in his voice, close to teasing.

"They are well. Did you not read the frequent emails I sent informing you on everything that was occurring here?"

"Of course I did, that's not what I meant and I think you know that." The half-demon pointed out with one eyebrow raised.

"I do not wish to speak of those things with you. For they are none of your business." Sesshomaru simple stated getting up and grabbing his suit jacket and walking to his door.

"You have to talk about it at some point. You can't avoid it forever." Inuyasha followed behind his older brother.

"I will avoid it for as long as possible. I'm sure she isn't missing anything." With that he turned his lights off and left out.

* * *

The big *DIAmitorium was filled up with hundreds of agents chatting and playing around with their coworkers and friends. They were all anxiously awaiting their boss' arrival. They were eager to know what this big meeting was about. It was very rare they got to skip morning training and even rare for them to be having a meeting where attendance was mandatory. Of course they had meeting for new procedures, rules, and training exercises, but the boss and her partner as never in attendance for those. Several agents kept glancing at the platform in anticipation. Whatever this meeting was about, it was important.

Kagome, Hojo, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Layla, and Sango were posted up side by side on the large platform looking out into the crowd.

"Have they arrived yet?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

"Layla?" Sesshomaru asked looking over at his secretary.

"One second," she pressed a button on her earpiece and held it. "Jaken, what is your location?" she released the button and listened for his response. "They're coming in now."

"Thanks," she turned to the crowd and pressed the button on the headset that was in her ear. Adjusting the mic to rest near her mouth, as she walked forward, she spoke, "May I have everyone's attention, please?"

The agents in the room immediately stopped their conversations and looked towards their boss.

"If I could have all of my agents come to the left side of the room and get in formation by ranks. Highest in the back, lower in the front." She ordered then watched everyone in the crowd quickly move to get in position.

She flashed a smile. "Thank you." Her face turned serious. "As you all know, recently there has been multiple *BA's that have suffered many injuries, all occurring on the entry level missions. There have been too many slip ups and too many mistakes that cause them to be physically injured and not able to complete the task that they were assigned. So what does that tell me?" She looked around the room full of all different ranked agents, who all looked worried. "That tells me that they aren't getting the proper training to keep them safe long enough to get through one _simple_ mission… that's a problem." She paused again and scanned the crowd once more, focusing on the front where most of the new agents were. "Problems aren't good. I don't like to have problems in my facility. Especially when it comes to someone's life being in danger. So I took it upon myself to _fix_ that problem."

Just as she finished her sentence one of the many doors to the DIAmitorium opened up and demons of all kinds started to pile into the big room, forming on the right side. Agents immediately started to chatter amongst themselves. Kagome looked around at all the different reactions that came from her employees. They looked angry, amazed, frightened, infatuated, and some just seemed to look blank, not caring about what was going on.

"Attention!" Kagome yelled, making all talking cease. Kagome continued, "As you may have noticed, both Mr. Taisho has been around quite often. Watching and observing you all. That was not for his enjoyment, he was preparing for this." She motioned towards the mass of demons. "Say hello to your new roommates," she smiled.

The agents went into an uproar, voicing their disapproval as they yelled out complaints. They were not happy at all. Here it was there job to kill demons and keep the city safe from them, now they were being asked to embrace them. What were the thinking? This would never work.

"Silence!" Kagome yelled angrily, her miko energy flaring dangerously. All noise once again disappeared immediately. "I will _not_ tolerate _nothing_ but respect! You will _not_ say another word while this meeting is in progress or their _will_ be consequences!" she hissed looking around, daring someone to make a single sound. "Now, if you have a problem with these new arrangement's, directions will be given at the _end_ of this discussion… Mr. Taisho," she stated taking a step back.

Sesshomaru took her place at the front of the group and began his part of the presentation. "Training will resume at the same time, 0500 every day. For the first week you will be assigned a partner from Taisho Corporations. They will temporarily be assigned the position of your roommate and training partner. You are to get acquainted and learn everything they are willing to tell about themselves that has to do with their species. You will spend most, if not all, of your day with your partner and learn what you can. The following week, you will be given a new partner, and so on, until you have met and learned everything there is to know about all of the demons that will be residing here.

During training, Taisho Corporation will take it easy on you for the first day, only. No exceptions. If your superior thinks that one week is not enough to learn most of the qualities of your partner then she will extend the time spent to two weeks, but that is only if she sees fit. While in residence at DIA, Taisho Corporation is your equal, you shall see them as no more, or no less. You need not worry about your safety. It is a part of their jobs to help you and keep you safe for the remainder of their stay. As it is yours to treat them no differently than you would your own kind. Am I clear?"

Sesshomaru watched as all eyes went to Kagome, who gave a brief nod, before they spoke. "Yes, sir!"

Sesshomaru stepped back and Sango took his place. "As head of the weapons department, there are some new rules that I have to put in place. Our new predicament will prohibit the use of weapons outside of the training room. There are to be no more weapons allowed inside of the dorms. While you will still have a part in keeping yourself safe, security will be increased so you will not have to worry. There will be more guards stationed around the facility. Your demon partner will also be responsibly to keep you safe if a situation arises and the guards are incapable of aiding you and you are not able to defend yourself.

Also, all weapons will be monitored from now on for you and your partner's safety. You must now sign out any weapon that you use to train and sign it back in once you are finished. There will be **no** exceptions and consequences are to be made if there is anyone caught with a weapon not signed out." Sango briefly stated before stepping back.

Inuyasha stepped ahead and smirked at the crowd when some of them visibly flinched. "Yea, that's right. I'm back in town and I'll be here almost every day until this is over. I'll be helping you all train and monitoring the halls with the guards sometimes, so no funny business. Alright?"

They all once again looked over at their boss, she approved again, before they answered. "Yes, sir."

Layla spoke, but did not step forward. "Hello, my name is Layla. I'm Mr. Taisho's assistant." She motioned to Sesshomaru as she continued. "I'll be here from time to time for analyzing the whole process and taking notes. I'm also here for information purposes, so if any of you ever have any questions I'll be happy to answer them, or find an answer if I do not know it. I look forward to personally meeting you all," she smiled.

Last, but not least, it was Hojo's turn to speak. "As Lady Kagome stated earlier, if anyone disagrees with these arrangements, there is a way out of them. There are some forms on the back of the wall that will release you from your contract as a DIA agent. There will not be another opportunity for you to back out of this and once you are terminated you will not be reconsidered for rehire again. Your last check will go to the company as a penalty for breaking your contract with us. Your trust fund will not be touches as long as you remove it from our DIA bank within the next 48 hours. Once you fill out the form you are to immediately return to your dorm and pack your things, leaving anything that belongs to this company. Someone will clean out your locker in the training locker room and return any personal items of yours. You are to wait there until someone comes to escort you out. Might I add that once you are no longer an agent of DIA our protection system for you is eliminated and you will be responsible for your own safety outside of this building from then on out. On Lady Kagome's word you may go."

Hojo and Kagome swapped places. "Those who wish to leave, go. I wish you the best," she stated nicely.

A few agents immediately went to the back of the room, while some others hesitated. It wasn't long for them to realize that this change wasn't enough to make them give up their life. They stayed rooted in place. To Kagome's pleasure, she could count on one hand how many agents left. While she was happy she was also sad to see them leave.

Once the last agent finished filling out the form and left, with security behind them, Kagome spoke. "I understand that this is a lot to swallow and that the changes are so sudden. I apologize for that, but I need to ensure that you all are safe at all costs. If this has to be done in order for that to happen then so be it, I regret nothing. I hope you all can understand." She said with sincerity. "I recommend that you all stay and get to know one another, today is going to be a free day. There has been a special lunch set up for everyone in the *DIAmateria and fun activities out in the DIA training grounds. You are encouraged to have some fun today and get to know one another while doing it.

I hope this day will loosen some of you up and make you more comfortable to express yourself. There is alcohol available, nothing strong, and you must be over 21 to consume it. No exceptions," she eyed a couple of her younger agents. "Also keep in mind that you have training at 0500 and there will be no excuses when it comes to you being in attendance and performing accurately." She gave a smile. "Layla here has your paper with your partners on it and information about them. If you take a liking to a particular demon, you may request them to be your next partner, but the change of your first one will not be allowed, for the rooms have been set up for their accommodation already." She motioned for Hojo and Layla to step forward, as they did she continues. "They are going to call off your names, demon and onna, when you hear them please come up so you are aware of your partner. You are greatly encouraged to spend the day with them enjoying the festivities, but you are not required to.

Please try to make this easy on yourselves and us. No fighting or starting trouble. Just do what you are asked and this will go by quickly. If not, will deal with anyone involved." That thought alone had agents straightening up, consciously and subconsciously. "Do I make myself clear?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am." The crowd, demons and humans, yelled in confirmation.

Kagome smiled, "Good. Keep your conversations at a reasonable level so your peers can hear their names. You are dismissed." Kagome quickly turned her mic off.

The occupants of the room immediately started to chatter at a low volume, while Hojo and Layla got the names together. They then started calling them off. Hojo called the human names and Layla calling the demons. Once they came up they introduced the two then gave them the paper with their partners' information on it.

"That went well," Sango said going to stand next to her best friend.

"Yea, we only lost three so that's a good thing. I'll have to get Hojo to look into their replacements. That means more training and a new orientation." She sighed.

"Three isn't as bad as the number of agents I guessed would leave. I bet you thought it'd be way more too. Don't sweat it, Kags. Me and Hojo will take care of everything. Before you know it you'll be coming to the training grounds to meet them."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks, you're the best. I don't think I could've stayed up doing paperwork. Putting this whole thing together was already a hassle. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have been a big help. I don't know what I would have done without them." She smiled over at the two, who were engaged in their own conversation. Though that didn't stop Sesshomaru from looking over at her and holding her gaze. She looked away, blushing a bit, and rested her eyes on Sango, who was staring at her best friend knowingly, with a smirk.

"Ooh, you haven't gotten over your cru-" Sango started, but was cut off by a hand being slapped over her mouth.

"Sango," Kagome hissed glancing over at Sesshomaru quickly. To Kagome's relief he was looking at his brother.

"Sorry," she muffled out.

Kagome dropped her hand. "Besides, I'm engaged. I can't have those kind of thought.

"You aren't married yet." Sango said rolling her eyes.

"I will be, in six months." Kagome smiled over at Hojo, who was calling out names and joking with Layla, joking in-between. "He's perfect."

"Oh, give me a break. He's a dweeb."

"He's my dweeb," Kagome laughed bumping her silly best friend.

"Nah, you know I'm happy for you, Kags."

"I know. Thanks."

"What'a you girls over here yapping about?" Inuyasha asked, as if he didn't know.

He had wanted to kill his brother when he heard the miko say she was engaged. He hadn't known, and he definitely didn't think it would be to Hojo.

"Oh nothing, Inuyasha. Just about the meeting. You know, boring stuff." Kagome chuckled nervously. She wasn't being dishonest. They had talked about the meeting.

"Yea…right," Sango agreed sarcastically.

"Where's Sesshomaru going?" Kagome asked, seeing him walk off.

"He said he left some papers in your office or something." Inuyasha responded as he lifted Kagome's hand up to look at the ring on her finger. "You engaged, wench?"

Kagome smiled hiding the scowl she wanted to make. "I thought I told you not to call me that," she tried to keep the anger out of her voice.

"Just answer the question, will ya?"

"Yes." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"To?" he narrowed his right back.

"I think you know who."

"Hm," he said dropping her hand. "Well, you're making a mistake."

Kagome looked at him with anger in her eyes. "Excuse me? How would you know?"

"Because I know who you're meant to be with… and it's not him." He straightened his suit jacket and smiled at her shocked look. "Go ahead and have your fun with Hobo. It's not going to last long. See ya Sango." He walked off.

"Well then," Sango said with a smirk on her face. "He shut you right on up now, didn't he?"

"Let's go," Kagome said ignoring her and making her way off the stage.

"Where are we going?" Sango asked following her hot headed best friend.

"I have a change of clothes in my office. These panty hose keep riding up. They need to come off," she whispered once Sango was in step with her.

"I'm sure the demons still heard you."

"Does it look like I care?" she asked pushing the door open and walking down the long hallway.

"No, no it doesn't." Sango chuckled as she watched her pull them down from their uncomfortable position.

Once they got to the end, Kagome ran her hand over the wall, making it come to life. She punched in her identification code then let the wall scan her hand. The doors opened to her private elevator and they stepped in. The elevator lit up and the welcoming voice greeted them. "Hello Lady Kagome. Where to?"

"Take me to my office Gilda."

"Yes, ma'am." She said then took off to the top of the building, making the appropriate turns necessary to get to her destination.

"So, how long do you think it'll be before we have an incident?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. I don't even want to think about that right now." She sighed. "Hopefully everyone behaves themselves for at least a month. I really wish they'd behave the whole time. The quicker this is done, the quicker we can get out there and look for my dads' killer."

Sango looked at her determined. "We'll find them."

"I know we will. I'm going to make sure we do."

"You have reached your destination, Lady Kagome." Gilda said as she opened the door.

"Thanks," Kagome threw over her shoulder as they departed. She went over to her door and stuck her key in it, only to realize it was open. She quickly looked up and her eyes rested on Sesshomaru. "Shit, I forgot Inuyasha said he was up here. We'll just come back later." She turned only to find her best friend missing. "Sango," she looked around, immediately finding her best friend on the elevator.

"Have fun changing your clothes." She waved just as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

**This chapter was pretty boring... But necessary. So just bare with me. Next chapter will be informative and entertaining. We'll take a look back into Kagome and Sesshomaru's past. That should be fun! Review please and tell me what you think! Next chapter will probably be up next week or so. I'm still writing it, I actually split this in half. So I'm just goin to make two parts. The next one will be longer, I like it so far. I think you guys will too! Soooooo... Til next chapter. Review Please!**

**I have to do my special shout out's to my reviewer that I got on the last chapter!**

**So shot out to Wren210**

**Thank you for your review!**

**P.S- I'm looking for a beta. While I do go back and correct. I rush. so I might have missed some things.**


	3. United as One: Part Two

**Chapter 3: United as One Part 2**

* * *

I do **not** own Inuyasha…

Rated MA…

* * *

Kagome turned around to look into her office, meeting Sesshomaru's gaze. "I'm going to kill her," she mumbled under her breath before taking a deep breath and going in. "Hey Sesshomaru, I didn't realize you were in here." She said casually.

Sesshomaru just stared at her for a couple of seconds before speaking. "You shouldn't lie, Miko. It isn't very becoming of you." He stated.

Kagome rolled her eyes, all nervousness gone, at his rude remark. "I wasn't lying. I did forget that Inuyasha said you were up here."

"Then you should've said that." He stated as a matter of fact.

"Whatever. What are you looking over?" she plopped into her chair and leaned back, putting her feet on the desk.

"A proposal of mine." Sesshomaru looked at her feet. "That is very unladylike. Especially considering the fact that you have on a dress."

Kagome sat up straight in her seat, face red from embarrassment, and stood to her feet. "Well I came up here to get out of it." She snapped going over to the wall and putting her hand up to it.

It scanned her hand print before opening up and revealing numerous outfits hung up. She decided to wear exercise clothes since she planned on having some fun in the training area. So she grabbed a pair of black running spandex's and a black running jacket. She slid her foot over a compartment and the floor opened up revealing several pairs of shoes. Settling for her black and copper Adidas ZX flux's. She made another mover, opening the side compartment, revealing all types of bra's. She quickly grabbed an Adidas sports bra then pressed a button on the side, causing the secret wardrobe to close.

"I'll be right back." She said before disappearing behind another door he knew was the bathroom.

He was pretending to pay her no mind, but he had watched her every move from his peripheral. Trying to ignore her was hard when his beast kept whispering things to him, very inappropriate things might he add. The real reason he had come up here was to get away from her. He hated being around her intoxicating smell. He always tried his best to ignore it. Although her office was surrounded by her things, she kept her office smelling of her father. She never changed the scented candles that her father kept around. The only scent that changed was the chair, since she was always in it.

He found it unpleasant that his beast was infatuated with her, a mere human. So he tried to avoid her every chance he got. He didn't have any intentions of pursuing her and he didn't need his beast getting him into trouble.

He sat the file on her desk, having read the same paragraph over a hundred times. He couldn't keep his mind off of the miko in the other room. She had incases the room in her smell once she entered. The candles did nothing. Once his senses were filled with her smell, it was hard to get them off of her.

He balled his fist up in frustration, claws breaking the skin. He shouldn't be acting this way. Being around her shouldn't have been a problem. She was just a human, after all. Nothing special… and yet she invaded his mind for majority of the day, after just getting one whiff of her scent. He still remembered his meeting with Soni, when he found out the reason behind all of this.

* * *

_A year ago…_

Sesshomaru entered the secret entrance to DIA headquarters and took the familiar way to Soni's office. He hadn't been here in years, but he still remembered the way as if he came here just yesterday. Cutting down many halls, before he got to one of the two secret elevators that would take him to the top floor. He let the wall scan his hand print and waited patiently for the device to alert Soni of his arrival. He only had to wait a couple of seconds before the screen read 'Access Granted' and the wall doors opened up for him, revealing the glass elevator. He stepped inside, the doors closing after him, and stood towards the back of the semi large space.

He let his eyes take in the agents training in different departments of the building. Some with others, some privately. Some with weapons, some without. He was impressed with some of the techniques they displayed. He could tell that they were being trained hard. If only they knew that they would have to train harder soon. Hearing the adjacent elevator making its' way down Sesshomaru fixed his eyes on it. Soni was expecting him, surely he wouldn't leave his office knowing that he was on his way up.

His suspicions were denied as he saw two people in the elevator, none of them being Soni. One caught his attention though, she seemed very familiar. As he neared being level with him he still couldn't put his finger on it. He was quickly noticed as the girl locked eyes with him. He wasn't surprised when her eyes went wide, but it did make him feel like he'd met her before.

'Yes, she looks very familiar, indeed.' He thought keeping his eyes on her until she was out of his sight, listening as she inquired about demons' roles in the building.

The elevator doors opened, notifying him of his arrival. He casually stepped out and made his way into Soni's office.

"Sesshomaru!" Soni greeted, happy to see him. "I haven't seen you since you in, what was it, ten years!"

"Soni," he acknowledged. "Yes, it has been quite some time since our last meeting." He said, even though, for him ten years were not long.

"You look just the same. Sit, sit," he said after their brief handshake.

Sesshomaru took a seat, putting his briefcase down, then sitting up straight in the chair. "What is this meeting pertaining to?"

"Ah, straight to the point, huh?" Soni smiled. "Well, are you aware of the contract that Toga and I had?" he asked getting serious at that point.

"Yes, I'm well aware. While there is the agreement on Taisho Corp protecting your agents while they are out on assignments. There is also the agreement that if anything should happen to you that Taisho Corp would step in to make sure the appropriate arrangements were made and your daughter would take her place as the rightful owner." Sesshomaru stated without missing a beat.

Soni shook his head in agreement. "That is correct. It is time for the second part to that arrangement to come into play."

Although Sesshomaru was confused, he didn't show it. "You _are_ aware that it would only be effective if you were to _die_?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I am aware. I am also aware that I have a limited amount of time on this earth. There is someone that has been wishing me dead for a long while and I'm afraid that they are going to strike soon."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in understanding. "Your daughter?"

"She doesn't know," he said with no hint of emotion in his voice, although it pained him to be leaving her so soon. Especially around such an important day, her birthday. "I want to ask you a favor, Sesshomaru."

Raising an eyebrow Sesshomaru stared. "A favor? I'm not sure if you're aware, but this Sesshomaru does not due favors."

"Alright, well then I'd like to add something to the contract."

"And what is that?"

"Your protection of my daughter. I want you to look after her while I'm gone." Soni stated.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think this Sesshomaru would even consider that?"

"Because you already made a promise to."

"I believe I haven't." Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"I'm sure you don't remember. Many things have gone on since then… You have met my daughter before. Of course she doesn't remember. As you won't remember her unless you want to."

"What are you insinuating?" Sesshomaru asked genuinely interested now.

"The memory was hidden inside of your beast's mind. Your father and I didn't want you interfering with Kagome's life. It would have hindered her growing up normal."

At this Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He didn't understand anything that Soni was speaking of and it was starting to anger him. "Explain."

"Well, fifteen years ago your step mother and father invited both me and my wife over for dinner. As you know, every couple months or so we would come over and spend the day with them. That is, until we found out that your beast took a liking to my daughter."

Sesshomaru sat stalk still, with a blank expression. That couldn't be possible. He was trying very hard to remember this day, but he couldn't. He remembered everything. He usually wasn't present when his father invited his friends over. Their presence would annoy him to no end, so he always made sure to be busy. "I never made myself available when father had company." He stated as a matter of fact.

Soni smiled in remembrance. "That, you did." He agreed. "But you forgot your briefcase this day and had to come back. We were all present in the living room, watching Kagome and Shippo play when you walked in. Of course you only intended to speak before you left back out, but that didn't go as planned…"

_Seventeen Years Ago…_

_Sesshomaru cursed as he pulled back up to his father's house. He had left an hour ago to head into the office. His father was having company over today so Sesshomaru made sure he had a lot of work to do. He knew that Soni and his family would be over for most of the day and he did not intend to be present for his father to make him interact with them._

_He hurried out of the car and took the steps two at a time. He would've used his demonic speed, but he was sure his father already sensed him and he didn't want to hear his complaining later. So he entered the house and headed in the direction that all the noise was coming from, the living room._

_His father and Soni were standing in one of the corners, discussing their kids as they played in the middle of the floor. Inuyasha, who was sprawled in the middle of the floor, was their current play toy as they both crawled all over him, pulling at his ears and hair._

_"Sesshomaru!" InuTaisho greeted. "You come back to keep us all company?"_

_He took a deep breath getting ready to give him a snide response when he froze at the scent that filled him. Though the room was filled with many occupants one scent overpowered everyone's. His eyes shot over to the little girl in the room. She had stopped playing once he made his presence known and was smiling over at him._

_"Who is this?" Sesshomaru asked sharply when his beast began to stir._

_"That's my daughter, Kagome." Soni informed him, smiling at the little girl that was getting up to make her way over to their new guest._

_She stumbled and tripped, making Sesshomaru's pulse quicken, thinking that she would fall and hurt herself. Frowning at his reaction Sesshomaru looked down at the girl that was now in front of him grabbing on his pants._

_His first thought was to push the human creature off of him, but he quickly changed his mind when his beast growled. "**Do **_**not_ hurt her!_**_"_

_So he allowed it as she coed and reached for him to pick her up. He gave in to her demands and swept the one-year-old up into his arms._

_At that, the occupants in the room stared shocked. Sesshomaru was not a fan of kids, especially that of a human._

_"What is it that you want with this Sesshomaru?" he asked._

_When the child giggled and smiled while clapping her hands, the corners of his mouth lifted up a little._

_"**Protect her**," his beast commanded._

_"_Why should I_?" he sneered, the command taking him by surprise._

_"**She is special to us**." His beast simply stated._

_Although he wanted to, Sesshomaru did not argue. He instead took his gaze off of the little being and rested them on his father. "Perhaps I will stay for a little while."_

End Flash Back...

"You and Kagome were inseparable after that. While you were still very dedicated to your work, she came first. You often made time for her throughout your day. Of course she wouldn't have stood for anything else. She loved you very dearly. As you did her."

Sesshomaru sat staring at Soni shocked. "If this is true, why were we separated?"

"Well, she is a girl and it was only a matter of time before she became interested in boys. Though she was not consumed in them, for you left no room for that, some were infatuated with her." He hesitated a little before continuing. "When she took a liking to one you didn't approve of it nor did you respond well."

_Ten years ago…_

_Eight-year-old Kagome came running into Seshomaru's office with a rather large stuffed animal in her arms. "Sesshy, sesshy!" She said smiling ear to ear._

_Looking up from his work he eyed her with amusement in his eyes. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Ba-ba brought me here." She referred to his father as he walked into the room. "He said you had to work all day so I told him I'd help." She jumped up and sat on his desk._

_Sesshomaru looked over at his father and greeted him with a nod before turning his attention back to the happy little girl in front of him._

_InuTaisho sat on the couch silently and observed the two. He knew that they would not pay him any attention. They often did that when they were in each other's presence. He was quite sure that this girl was to be his son's mate and he was very proud of his son for embracing the girl instead of pushing her away. He acted as an older brother until she was old enough to choose if she wanted to progress her relationship with him._

_He hoped he continued to do so, InuTaisho feared he would keep her from experiencing heartache and the typical trial and error every teenager went through. He sat back and watched how his son would react to what the girl would tell him. He would then know what to do._

_"I have a secret." Kagome whispered._

_"Oh do you?" he asked lifting an elegant eyebrow._

_"Uh-hn," she nodded her head yes._

_"Are you going to tell this Sesshomaru what it is?"_

_"I'm thinking about it," she said eyeing him suspiciously. "Can you keep a secret, Sesshy?"_

_"Indeed, I can." He said leaning back in his chair and smiling at her._

_She eyed him for a little while longer before smiling. "Ok. Guess what?"_

_"What is it, little one?" he asked as if he were dying to know._

_"I have a boyfriend," she whispered giggling. "He gave me this," she held the teddy bear up._

_Sesshomaru's smile dropped and he narrowed his eyes at her. "I would assume that you are too young for that?"_

_Kagome ignored his glare, used to them. She instead held her teddy bear close and smiled. "Nope. All of my friends have boyfriends."_

_"You are to stop seeing him at once." He simply stated sitting back up and turning back to his laptop to work._

_Kagome pouted. "Why?"_

_"Because I said so."_

_"Why?"_

_"Do not do this right now, Kagome. I am not in the mood."_

_Confused by his sudden change in demeanor Kagome frowned. "My name is little one to you… and your mood was just fine a minute ago. Why can't I have a boyfriend, Sesshy? He's a really nice guy. He's sweet and caring and he brings me nice stuff…"_

_Sesshomaru sat trying to keep his beast at bay as Kagome kept rambling on about the little brat that had caught her interest. His beast was yelling at him, wanting to know how and why he let this happen._

"She is just a child! It is not like it will last long!" he hissed at his beast.

**_"Do not be a fool! If you allow her to get away with this one she will think it is alright for her to date! It is not, she is ours and should not be in the care of another male." He growled out._**

_Sesshomaru angrily pushed his beast back into his mind and looked at the little girl that sat in from of him._

_"He brings me lunch and sits with me. He protects me and-"_

_"Enough!" Sesshomaru yelled at her, furious. "You are to do as I say and _stay away_ from him!" he hissed._

_Kagome jumped, staring wide eyed at him. He had never yelled at her before. He was never angry at her before. She didn't understand how she had made him this upset. "Why are you yelling at me? Why are you acting like this?" She asked softly with tears in her eyes._

_"You are not listening," he snapped._

_"But-"_

_"I do not care for anything else you have to say." He grabbed the bear still wrapped in her arms and tore it apart._

_Kagome gasped as the tears finally fell. She wiped them away angrily knowing Sesshomaru hated tears, but another one would immediately replace the one she wiped. "I hate you!" she yelled before jumping off of his desk and running out._

_Sesshomaru's threw what was left of the bear away from him letting her words sink in. He swiftly stood, taking his desk with him, and throwing it across the room. "Damn it," he swore, something he never did._

_He turned and looked out his window to try and simmer his anger. He shouldn't have acted that way towards her. She didn't know any better. She didn't know-_

**_"It is for the best. She will learn." His beast stated firmly._**

_"Sesshomaru." His father interrupted his thoughts. "You did not handle that well."_

_InuTaisho got no response from his son and he didn't expect to, but he knew now what he would have to do. He just hoped they both took it well._

_"Meet me at my house at eight tonight. There are some things I need to discuss with you." With that he left._

End Flash Back...

"Your father asked me to come over that night to hide the memories of Kagome deep into your beast's mind. We explained to you what had to be done. You did not like it one bit, but you did not argue because you wanted the best for her. She was heartbroken, of course, but she recovered by blocking the memories of you as well. If you still have doubts as to if this is real I just wanted to let you know that I know your beast has not spoken a word to you, it is how he keeps from telling you about Kagome."

Sesshomaru eyes widened for a second. He suspected that something was up with his beast, but had ignored it.

"Why? Why am I just being informed of this?" he asked firmly.

"I did not wish for you to find out this way. I would have liked for you to regain your memories on your own timing, but Kagome needs you now and you need your mate. She made you happy back then Sesshomaru."

"While I will not accept the fact that my mate is a human. I will consider looking after her." Sesshomaru simply stated. He wanted to get out of there. He needed time to think.

"I hope I haven't upset you."

"You have not. This Sesshomaru just needs time to process everything."

"That is quite alright. She won't be a problem. She goes to school, she wants to be a psychologist." He smiled. "Sango is her only friend, she stays to herself for the most part." He then sighed. "She hasn't dated, I might add. I suppose that is because of you."

Sesshomaru's eyes went to the outside of Soni's office when he heard his name. Sango was telling the girl about him. He let his eyes move to said girl and watched her as she analyzed him. Soni had said he would only regain his memories if he desired it, he did not. So instead he looked away when their eyes met. She was now going on about being caught staring.

"I believe she is also infatuated with this Sesshomaru." He commented.

Soni looked outside at his daughter and smirked. "That she is. Would you like to meet her?"

"Hn," Sesshomaru said nodding once then returning his gaze to the girl.

He watched as Soni called her in and she was nearly dragged into the room by her best friend. Her empty threat of never talking to the girl again made him smirk a bit, it didn't last long though.

"Hi," Kagome said to him before turning to her father.

Sesshomaru tuned them out when his beast started to stir. 'What is this,' Sesshomaru thought to himself when he felt him wake up completely, but he said nothing. He stuck to observing the girl that his beast was infatuated with. He didn't understand this one bit. She was a human… a miko at that. He noticed when he sensed her aura. He could tell it was supposed to be hidden, but he was powerful enough to see through her little chains.

There had to be a mistake… She couldn't be his mate. It would never work. 'I won't allow it to,' he said to his beast. He wanted him to know that the girl would not get the title of his intended.

**'We shall see,'** his beast said boastfully.

He looked at Soni as he introduced her to him. He nodded and took Kagome in, she was beautiful. Not at all what he had expected. He was shocked that this girl standing in his presence had never dated before.

"Pleased to me meet you," was her response to the introduction. "It must be such a pleasure working with my father. You get to see him all the time. While I'm stuck with the afterhours."

Sesshomaru looked on amused until she sighed and cocked her head to the side. His eyes locked onto her neck and he was taken off guard when his fangs started to throb lightly. He tuned out their conversation and focused on his beast.

_'What is the meaning of this?' _he growled viciously. The only response he got from his other side was a light chuckle. _'You will not have the last laugh in this matter.'_ He warned before the girl's departure snapped him back to reality.

"Nice to meet you Sesshomaru, I mean Mr. Taisho!" she yelled making her escape.

Sesshomaru's stomach knotted and shivers ran through his body when his name left the miko's lips. '_Ineresting,' _he thought and watched her as she left. Why couldn't he control himself. He narrowed his eyes… he would get to the bottom of this if it was that last thing he did.

* * *

_The Present…_

Sesshomaru was doing the exact opposite of what he told himself. He was avoiding the whole mate situation and he would continue to do it for as long as he could. He wished his father was still present to talk to him about the things that was occurring with him. Though he told him to stay as close to the miko as he could, he didn't tell him the consequences of ignoring his beast's wants.

He wouldn't let him win though. That was exactly why he allowed the girl behind the closed door to live her life how she wanted. He would not pursue her or interfere with her and Hojo. Though he had grown fond of her over the past six months, he had control over his emotions and he always kept her at a safe distance, never letting her cross the friendship line that he made.

His eyes went over to the door when it opened and he watched her casually walk out while putting her hair in a high ponytail.

"So… are you going to come down and have some fun with us?" Kagome asked walking over to him and placing herself on the desk in front of him.

Sesshomaru tried to ignore her close proximity. "I do not participate in **games**."

Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms over her chest. "You need to loosen up some, Sesh. Stop being such a grouch. You might like it."

Sesshomaru got up and stood dangerously close to her "I can think of something else that would bring me pleasure. Actually I'd prefer this over anything."

Kagome's breath hitched as she stared up at him, holding his gaze. Sesshomaru could hear the way her heart rate increased, he could feel her body heating up, and he knew that if he wanted he could have her.

"And what's that?" she whispered.

But that was something he didn't want. So he reached behind her and got the folder he had discarded before sitting back in his spot. "My work."

Kagome turned red in anger. "You are such an ass!" she got up and snatched her keys up. She went into her draw and got her phone before looking up at the demon that had ruined her whole mood in a matter of seconds. He was the only one who could do that, in fact, and she hated it. "You know, sometimes I wonder why I even try with you," she said angrily. "Have fun doing your 'work'." She turned and left, slamming the door behind her.

Sesshomaru looked after her with amusement in his eyes. She looked utterly ridiculous trying to stay angry as she waited for the elevators. He decided not to go after her as she boarded the small space. They locked eyed and she glared at him the whole time. Behind her angry eyes Sesshomaru could see the hurt behind them. He looked away and down at the folder right before the elevator doors closed.

_'It's for the best.'_ He thought opening the file up and reading it again.

* * *

Hey you guys! Sorry for the late update. I had this written up, but was being pure lazy. I did add some things to make it a bit longer than part one.

I didn't get any reviews for last chapter so there's no shout outs to do... I'm sad about that, but I'll just have to deal with it. I hope you guys do review and tell me how you like it, shoot me ideas, tell me if there's something I should change. I like interaction! I wont bite, I promise! Please review.!

I think i'm going to also start writing to 'The Detective and the Witness' again... a lot of you guys liked that story and I'm sorry I strayed away from it, but that darn writers block got me.!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, now you know what Sesshomaru and Soni were discussing and you know of some of Sesshomaru and Kagome's past. I'm not sure if I want to keep adding flash back, but he plot is still going to be played out. This will not only be about them getting together, they still have to focus on finding Soni's killer, that is what's the most important to Kagome, of course.

Until next chapter! Love you guys! Review please!


	4. Feelings?

I do **not** own Inuyasha…

Rated MA…

* * *

Kagome sat in her office with notes littered all over the desk. There had to be at least twenty of them and she had read every one of them at least a hundred times. She just couldn't figure it out. The notes only had one word adorning them that were useless. They read 'Spider' 'Hanyou' 'Wind' 'Mirror' 'Children' 'Prison' things like that. She didn't know if they were hints or just her father's killers toying with her. She hoped it wasn't the later and that there was someone who knew who the culprits were and was trying to help her.

It was so frustrating. There were security cameras everywhere around her father's house, yet no one was ever caught leaving the notes in his house. It was in the same spot every month, in his bed on the pillow. How were they getting past the guards and the cameras? She just didn't understand. It had to be someone who had the ability to make themselves invisible. That was the only thing she could think off. She would have to get thermographic cameras set up to track body heat. Maybe then she could find something.

Sango tapped on the door twice then opened it. "How's it going? Did you get anything yet?"

"Nope, not at all." Kagome sighed dropping the paper that was in her hand.

"We'll find something sooner or later. Miroku is working on the security footage again. He says he won't stop until he finds something," she said sitting in one of the chairs in front of her best friends' desk.

"I hope so," she massaged her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"Your mom called…" Sango said cautiously, only to not get a response from her boss. "Kagome, you have to talk to her."

"Why should I?"

Sango sighed, "Because she's your mom. Can you really blame her for moving on? Souta's away at college. You're always working and barely see your fiancé, who you live with might I add. You can't possible have time to visit your mother. She was bound to get lonely in that big house by herself."

"A year is not nearly enough time to get over your husband dying, Sango. I have nothing to say to her." She said tight lipped.

"'Gome-" she started only to get cut off.

"How is the search for the new recruits going?" Kagome asked swiftly.

Sighing Sango dropped the subject of her mother. "We've got four possible candidates. The *RA's are going through their files as we speak. There is to be an interview set up soon."

"You really gonna call it an interview?" Kagome snickered.

"Well, they will be tested on their knowledge and experience so it kind of is."

"Well alright, we need to hurry this along. It's already been a week since we lost the three agents. I don't want any more time wasted on training. This lil program needs to be over and done with within a year. I wish it was sooner, but sacrifices have to be made to get good results."

Sango shook her head in agreement. "So your birthday is-"

"Don't," Kagome snapped.

"Alright," Sango pursed her lips together. It seemed as if she was pressing all the wrong buttons today. "Well there was a little disturbance at lunch today."

"Oh?" Kagome asked wondering why she didn't tell her sooner.

"Yea, it's all been taken care of. It was nothing serious. Just a couple punches thrown."

"Still, I need their names and I want to have a meeting with them to make sure they don't make a habit of it."

"Got it. I'll have Hojo set everything up."

"Speaking of him, where is he?" Kagome asked looking at the clock. "He usually comes up at one."

"Him and Layla are doing the paper work for the incident that happened at lunch."

"Together?" Kagome raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Yea, you know Layla handles the demons side of everything. Don't go getting all jealous, 'Gome!" Sango smirked.

"I'm not jealous." Kagome scoffed wiggling her ring finger.

Sango laughed. "Sure you aren't. You want to go down and see how well your agents have been training."

"Sure," Kagome sighed getting up and cleaning her desk off. She put them in the draw and sealed it shut with her powers. The draw illuminated a bright pink before disappearing. "Let's go." She left out the office.

Sango followed closely behind her best friend. This job was really changing her… or was it her father's death that was doing the damage. She missed her friend. Yea, they had a couple laughs here and there, but they never did anything together, but work. She never had time for anything, always burying herself in the dead end clues that they had collected. She didn't even think Kagome cared about a social life anymore. She didn't seem to care about a lot of things as of late, if it didn't help with her father's case.

The anniversary of Mr. Soni's death was coming up, also Kagome's birthday. Maybe that was the reason for her being so snappy. Either way she would give her friend some time to work out her feelings. She deserved it, she was being very strong despite the situation that she was in. Now that Sango thought about it, Kagome didn't get to properly mourn her father's death. The next day she had to work and she never stopped. The company was hers to run and that was what she let her life revolve around.

They boarded the elevator and took it to the training grounds, in silence. Once the elevators opened Kagome stepped out, with Sango behind her.

"Hey, are you alright today?" Sango asked grabbing her friends arm.

"Yea, I'm fine. Why'd you ask?" Kagome asked furrowing her brows in confusion.

Sango stared for a while before letting her go. "No reason."

Realization hit Kagome and she smiled. "I'm fine, Sango. I just have a lot on my mind, alright? Sorry for being so rude earlier."

"We'll talk about it later, ok?" Sango said making her promise.

"Promise," Kagome assured her before turning and looking down at the agent's train.

She had the training area rebuilt for their new guest. It was now twice as big as it was before, with a balcony for her to watch over them. She also had them building an underground route that took them far out into the woods and out of the city. There was a big clearing, the size of two football fields, that she wanted to build into an outside training grounds. It would be done in about a month or so. She couldn't wait. She hated training indoors.

She sighed looking around at her hard working agents. They were training so hard, some nonstop, just to help her avenge her father. Of course she still had them patrolling the city, but their main priority was to help her. She had to do something special for them soon. Maybe she would let them have a party if there were no incidents in the next week.

She looked down and saw her fiancé walking through the group of agents, helping them, and smiled, until she saw Layla not far behind.

"Ok, now I'm jealous." Kagome said narrowing her eyes at them.

"What?" Sango asked looking around, until her eyes landed on Hojo. She smirked, "Don't sweat it. It's not abnormal for them to be working together. He's basically your right hand man, Layla is Sesshomaru's right hand girl. They need to communicate."

"Mmhm," Kagome said meeting Hojo's eyes. He immediately smiled, eliminating some of her worry. She gave a soft smile back and winked.

The elevator doors dinged behind her and her smiled dropped as she sensed the all too familiar powerful aura coming to stand by her. She didn't make a move to acknowledge it though. She was still upset with him.

"Miko," Sesshomaru spoke standing next to her.

"Demon." She threw back.

"Were you not going to inform me of the incident that involved my agent?" he asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"You found out, didn't you?" Kagome asked smartly rolling her eyes. She didn't need to call him. She knew that would be the first thing Layla did.

"Do not let your emotions determine the way you handle business. You should have informed this Sesshomaru of the events that occurred."

"Whatever," she dismissed him, although he was right.

Sesshomaru's aura flared angrily making some of the agents stop and look up at them, including Hojo and Layla.

"I'll be in the tech floor helping Miroku," Sango quickly made her departure.

Kagome finally turned. "You need to control yourself. You are distracting my age-."

Before she could even finish her sentence Sesshomaru grabbed her by her arm and pulled her into a room off to the side. The walls of the room were glass, so the only real benefit of him pulling her in there was to shield their conversation from prying ears.

"You are quickly thinning my patients with your childish antics. Not contacting me in a week is not acceptable." Sesshomaru hissed at her.

Kagome smirked. "So you're mad I haven't called you? Hm, seems like you're letting your emotions get in the way." Although she had purposely not contacted him in the week, he always made it his duty to come by every day. Him not showing up only made her realized that he was being stubborn and ignoring her as well, thinking she would eventually give in and call him. He was wrong.

Sesshomaru let her go, having nothing to say to that. Maybe she was right. He had been subconsciously awaiting the miko's call. For she called him almost every day to ramble on about things that he didn't care about. He would always listen, despite his agitation with her then end the conversation by saying he was on his way to her. When he didn't receive one for the first couple of days he knew that she was still upset with him, but he didn't think it would last the entire week.

Without another glance in her direction he turned and walked to the door, he didn't need to be around her right now.

Kagome's anger flared, causing him to stop as her powers stung his skin. "Don't walk away from me! You don't get to do that after what you did to me!" she hissed storming over to stand in-between him and the door.

He narrowed his eyes and looked down at her, surprised by her sudden mood swing, casually he asked, "Enlighten me. What exactly did this Sesshomaru do?"

"You know what you did. Playing with my feelings," she hissed out. "It's wrong."

"What feelings, Higurashi?" he raised an elegant eyebrow. "I wasn't aware that there were feelings involved in this _business_ relationship that we have." He tried to keep his anger at bay as he growled out, "Or have you forgotten the human that you are promised to?"

Taken back by the amount of hostility in his words Kagome fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. He was right, that didn't mean it didn't hurt coming from him. She considered Sesshomaru a good friend, despite the huge crush she had on him. They were together almost every day for the past year. He had helped her through a lot of things and she had grown attached, even though she would never admit it. Not speaking to him for a week was a big challenge, but her pride was bigger. Even though throughout the week she had caught herself searching for his aura waiting for him to pop up and he never did.

"Fine." She took a couple of steps back, with her face void of any emotion. "I'm sure you won't mind Layla handling any business that I have with Taisho Corp. Nothing person," she lied. "But I wouldn't want to keep involving my _feelings _in business related things. If you'd excuse me _Mr. Taisho_. I have work to do." She turned and exited the room.

Sesshomaru glared after her in anger. He didn't understand how their recent encounters with each other always turned bad. He didn't mean to push her away…

**'****Yes you do. Despite the consequences that come from it,' **his beast rumbled in his head. **'Go after her. We need her.'**

'I will not,' he said stubbornly, before leaving out of the room.

* * *

Kagome walked into her office and tried not to slam the door behind herself. She was pissed. How dare he, how dare he treat her like she was just some business partner to him. She went into her personal bathroom and closed herself in. Going to stand at the sink, she stared at herself in the mirror. She felt a headache slowly, but surely coming on. Too much was going on right now. She wanted to just go home and burry herself under the covers for a couple of days. Shaking her head, she frowned, she couldn't. She had a mission to complete, a very important one at that. Despite her knowing that, she couldn't stop her mind from wandering to him.

Sesshomaru, she didn't know how to feel about him. She had a huge crush on him ever since she first saw him, but she only saw him as a good friend. But deep down she had this nagging feeling that he was much more than that. She always tried to ignore it though, for Sesshomaru was right. She was marrying Hojo in six months, maybe less than that.

Hojo was another story. He had always had a crush on her since the first time her father allowed her to come into the office. He had been by her side after he died. Consoling her like no other did, spending time with her outside of work, that is the little bit of time she allowed herself in-between work. They had started dating three months after she took over the company. He would help her train and make sure she was eating and taking care of herself. She felt very grateful for that and she had grown to love him very much. When he proposed she was ecstatic and even more excited when they moved in together. Although there was this feeling deep deep down that it wasn't right. She ignored it, for she didn't understand the feeling or know what it meant.

Sighing she ran her hand through her wavy hair, frustrated. She didn't know how long she stood there, but she turned and exited the bathroom swiftly. She needed to get her mind off of everything. She needed to work.

"So, I'm guessing you guys just made things between you two worse." Sango commented, startling her.

Kagome's head shot up at her best friend's voice, who was leaned back in one of the chairs with her feet up on the desk. "He is such an ass." She went over to her chair and plopped down.

"So, there's this party..."

"No." Kagome sat up and took some files out of her desk.

"Why not!" Sango whined.

"I have work," Kagome chimed.

"That can wait! You need to loosen up a little. Maybe you'll stop biting everyone's head off." Sango said slyly.

Kagome looked up at that. "Have I been that bad?"

"Weeell,"

Kagome sighed. "What party?"

"Inuyasha's throwing one of his college buddies a big party. He finally became the CEO of his dad's company. It starts at nine."

"Nine? Sango we have to be to work at six in the morning! There's no way I can go _and_ do my nightly watch."

"Kagome, you're the boss. You can come in whenever you damn well please and you can get someone else to do it, like I said, you're the boss." Sango stated as a matter.

Kagome sat quietly contemplating on if she would go or not. After a while she smiled. "Fine, but I'm not staying out too late. I have to check on the house in the morning."

"Yes!" Sango cheesed. "Alriiiiight!" she smiled mischievously. I'm going to get you so drunk."

Kagome sunk down in her chair slapping a hand over her face. 'What did I get myself into,' she thought instantly regretting her decision.

* * *

Kagome sat lounged on the couch in her room in just her bra and panties, eating pineapples, as Sango rummaged through her walk in closet. She was appointed her stylist for the night and Kagome was enjoying her free time. She didn't know the last time she just sat around enjoying the peace and quiet. Except it wasn't quiet at all. Sango kept complaining about her wardrobe.

"You have absolutely _nothing_ to wear! Why?" she asked as she swiped past business clothes.

"Oh it's something in there. Keep looking," Kagome said lazily before popping another piece of fruit in her mouth.

Coming out of the closet Sango held up a pair of light denim jeans. "I'm going to destroy these? Do you mind? Of course you don't." Sango got a pair of scissors and went to work on her jeans.

"They're old anyway."

Sango looked up at her. "Are you kidding me? They still have the tag on them."

Kagome stared at her blinking owl like. "Do they?" she shrugged. "Hm, didn't know that. They've been in there for forever though. My cousin brings me things every once in a while." She rolled her eyes.

"Who? Kikyo?"

"Yup, you know how she used to come over just to dress me up and what not… she still does it. Although I don't let her come as often anymore."

"Yea, because we couldn't stand seeing you dressed up like a librarian every day."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome threw a piece of pineapple at her. "Whatever."

Sango caught it, with her quick reflexes and ate it. "Thanks." She went back to her current project. "Do you think Sesshomaru will be there?"

Unbeknownst to Kagome, Inuyasha had told Sango everything earlier when she fled to go help Miroku. Inuyasha was already there. She had quickly told him about what had happened and warned him that if Kagome came up missing, it was Sesshomaru's doing. He then informed her that the taiyouki was her best friends intended. She now knew why Kagome had been so frustrated. As Inuyasha said Sesshomaru was becoming unbearable as well. They were putting a strain on their souls. To know one's soul mate and not act on it was dangerous and by Sesshomaru knowing what Kagome was to him and fighting it they both were slowly developing a rip in their sanity.

"I doubt it." She shrugged. "If he is, I'm leaving."

Sango rolled her eyes. "You so want him and he clearly feels something for you. Why can't you just get along."

"I'm engaged and I love my fiancé or else he wouldn't be my fiancé and besi-," Kagome then stopped and looked up at Sango. "Wait, you think Sesshomaru likes me?"

"Uh, yea. He's always at the company. You guys are normally together during that time."

It was now Kagome's turn to roll her eyes. "That's his job. It's in the contract."

"His job is to make sure you don't do anything stupid. That doesn't require him to be present. He could easy appoint someone your body guard, but he chooses to do it himself. He's always watching you and making sure you are ok. He absolutely loathes Hojo and can't stand when you guys are around each other. He leaves every time Hojo comes around or if you start to talk about him. It's pretty obvious, even though he tries to hide. I notice though, you know considering it's my job to observe."

Kagome stared wide eyed at Sango as she let everything set in. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I can't believe you haven't noticed."

"Now that I think about it… earlier he seemed pretty upset when he mentioned Hojo and my engagement."

"See…"

"That doesn't mean anything though… and besides, he's a demon. It would never work out."

The alarm beeped to the front door, alerting Kagome that someone had just entered.

"Speaking of the hated fiancé." Sango smirked finishing up on her jeans. "Put these on, they'll look better after you wash them, but for now this'll have to do."

Kagome got up, looking at her watch, ignoring everything she had just said, it was 8:33 pm. "He's home a little late." She sat her fruit down and went over to grab the jeans that now had a destressed look. "He usually gets here at 8."

"Maybe he was with _Laaylaa_!" Sango teased.

Kagome ignored her best friend once again and slipped her jeans on, just as Hojo walked into the room. "Hey," he slightly smiled. "What's going on? You not going to patrol tonight?"

"Hey… No, I'm going out with Sango." Kagome said fastening the button on the jeans. "These fit really nice." She commented liking how they clung to every curve.

Hojo frowned. "Really?"

Kagome looked up, hearing the disapproving tone in his voice. "Yea. What's wrong?"

"It's just that, I've asked you plenty of times to take off or come home early so we could spend some time together. I'm a little upset that you're taking off to go to a party."

Walking over to Hojo she put her arms around his waist and kissed him. "I'm sorry… Sango talked me into it. We can do something this weekend. Do you want to?"

"If you can make time in your busy schedule for me that would be lovely." Hojo smiled, but Kagome could hear the bitterness in his voice.

"You're still upset?" Kagome frowned.

"Well yea… not only do I come second to your job, now I come second to your friends," he complained.

Sango got up. "Let me know when you guys are finished.

"No, sit." Kagome said with narrowed eyes as she stepped back from Hojo and crossed her arms.

Sango immediately sat back down. _'This isn't gonna end well.'_

"I'm sorry that I can't be in two places at once, Hojo." Kagome started.

Not wanting her to be upset with him, Hojo sighed and pulled her back to him into a hug. "It's not about that, love. It's about you prioritizing. You don't make time for us."

"I'm not going to apologize for working. You know how important it is to find out who killed my father."

Although he was growing tired of that excuse he didn't voice it. "I understand that, but you have other priorities. I'm sure if it was Mr. Taisho who asked for your time you'd make sure you were free."

"Uht-oh," Sango mumbled staring at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked pushing him off of her.

"It means what I said. You an Mr. Taisho have gotten close since you took your father's place. I'm not sure I like it." He said calmly, despite the boiling anger he felt. He had to admit, he was jealous. He had watched the way they argued earlier, the way she let him freely touch her, and hurt her. He knew his fiancé's feelings were hurt when she walked out of the room with a blank face. She shielded her pain well, but he knew her better. She felt something for the demon and he disapproved immensely.

"Me and Mr. Taisho's relationship is strictly _business_, Hojo." Kagome hissed at him.

"Sure," he turned and headed for their personal bathroom.

"Don't walk away from me while we're having a discussion!" she yelled following him.

Turning he sighed. "I don't want to fight."

"Too late for that. Why were you late?" she asked stopping right in front of him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Why did you come in the house _thirty _minutes late?"

"Layla and I-"

Kagome held up a hand. "Stop right there. Why weren't you in my office today?" she once again crossed her arms.

"I had other things to tend to." He stated.

"With Layla?" she snapped.

"Kagome where are you going with this?" he asked starting to get frustrated. When his fiancé looked at him with a knowing look, one eyebrow raised, he sighed once again. "You don't think that I would do that to you, do you?"

"I don't know what to think, Hojo." She said calmly.

"Me and Layla's relationship is strictly business." He mocked before once again turning and disappearing into the bathroom.

Kagome swiftly turned and looked at a quiet Sango. "Let's go? What shirt am I wearing?"

Sango held up a powder pink button up. "Don't let him dim your mood, 'Gome. Even though he does have a point."

"Not now," she grabbed the shirt and put it on.

Not wanting to argue with her stubborn friend Sango proceeded to roll the sleeves up on the shirt Kagome had just put on. She then handed her a long gold necklace with a diamond at the end of it, a gold watch, and gold earrings.

"Jacket?" Kagome asked.

"Your brown leather one." Sango said grabbing Kagome's brown leather booties with gold zipper on the side of them. "And these." She held them up.

Grabbing the boots and putting them on, Kagome stood and went over to her vanity. "Make it quick. I'm ready to get drunk," she said dryly as she sat down.

Sango smiled and rushed over to her, happy that she was going to let her do her makeup. Sango made quick work on her eyes, putting black eyeliner and mascara on them, making the blue hue of them pop. She then put a little more arch to her eyebrows and a peachy matte lipstick on her lips. She then grabbed her hair and put it up into a messy bun, making sure pieces were out here and there.

"All done. I know you don't like a lot of makeup. You don't need anything else. You look gorgeous!" she smiled.

Kagome looked at herself and her mood brightened. "Thanks you. You're the best." She got up and looked in her ceiling to floor mirror. She spun around and posed before laughing. "Let's go."

Hojo came out of the bathroom and looked at his fiancé. "Have fun," he said dryly as his eyes soaked up her beauty.

"I sure will," she went over and gave him a small peck on the lips before grabbing her brown leather bag. "Don't wait up," she smiled at him then left out, making sure to grab her jacket out of the coat closet.

"Bye, Hojo." Sango snickered before following her friend. She didn't miss the way his eyes hardened. He was pissed.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry I took so long in updating! My laptop screen blacked out on me. Its back on now, don't know for how long. But I decided to update in the meantime. Hope you guys like it! Review and let me know.! Thank you for reading!

Special thanks to Jazzmon and Wren210 for reviewing!


	5. The Garden

**Chapter 5: The Garden**

I do **not** own Inuyasha...

Rated MA...

* * *

Expensive cars were parked everywhere as Kagome and Sango pulled up to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's mansion.

"How many people do you think are here?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Depending on Inuyasha… a lot." Sango smiled. "Don't get nervous. You'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you, alright?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I can take care of myself just fine." She shut the car off and they both exited the white BMW.

Walking up the long driveway they started to see people littered on the lawn and stairs talking and playing around. At first Kagome was worried that she and Sango would be underdressed, but seeing everyone dressed in casual clothing she felt better. Then again it was Inuyasha who was throwing the party, she should've known better.

"Don't get lost, ok?" Sango said as they walked up the stairs and into the house.

Kagome was confused until she stepped through the door and saw the many people that crowded the house. There had to be hundreds of people here, considering the house was huge and still looked full.

She quickly grabbed her best friend's hand, making Sango laugh.

"Let's go find Inuyasha." Kagome yelled over the music.

"Alright, he's most likely in the basement with the guys." Sango, who frequently went to these little bashes of Inuyasha's, informed her before leading the way.

There were all types of demons littered around the house. Some dancing, drinking, some were even in the corner, sitting quietly. It was just like a human party, only a bit wilder. Some looked drunk already and she knew that they weren't drinking regular alcohol. Their demon blood would neutralize the alcohol within second. She made a mental note to steer clear of whatever it was that was powerful enough to get a demon drunk.

They walked past a grand staircase that ascended upstairs. There were two sets, each set positioned opposite of each other, but that's not what captured her attention. The banisters were made out of gold, pure gold she assumed. The elegant leaf patterns that wrapped around it made it even more extravagant. Looking up, she gasped at the beautiful diamond chandelier with a gold stem.

"Wow," she said amazed as her eyes traveled to all the extravagant art that littered the walls. All complementing the gold theme of the place. She tried to soak up as much as she could while being dragged through a crowd of people.

They went to a door that was in between the two sets of stairs and opened it. Kagome was instantly hit with the smell of a strong marijuana. Probably enhanced with some type of demon drug.

"Will this kill me?" Kagome whispered in Sango's ear.

Snickering Sango shrugged. "No, it'll just get you really mellow."

Kagome said nothing as they continued down the spiraling stairs. Once they got to the bottom they continued down a long hall before arriving at a door. Sango opened it and they were hit with a cloud of smoke.

Kagome coughed. "Oh my Kami." She waved a hand in front of her face trying to clear the smoke away. "This can't be healthy."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked coming to greet them. "I must be high as fuck!"

Kagome punched him in his arm. "Watch your mouth."

"No," Sango laughed. "She's here."

Inuyasha pulled her into a bear hug then looked up at Sango. "What'd ya do to get her out of her office?"

"Nothing. Ya brother pissed her off then Hojo made it worse." Sango shrugged. "She needs to let loose."

"Speaking of that, do you have any _normal_ alcohol?" Kagome asked leaning into Inuyasha's side.

"Hey mutt! Who's this? You sharing?" Came a voice from behind them.

They all turned and Kagome let her eyes rest on what looked like a wolf youki. He had jet black hair, that was pulled into a ponytail and icy blue eyes that lured you in. His skin was tan, covering the lean muscular build of his body. Translation, he was a site fir sore eyes.

"Kagome this is Kouga. Kouga this is _Kagome_."

Kouga's eyes widened a bit. "This is her? What the hell is wrong with him? I'd mate her in one point two seconds if I had the chance."

"What is he talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked confused.

Inuyasha glared at the wolf demon. "I'm not sure Kagome. Maybe he's too fucked up to understand what he's saying."

"Hm," Kouga smirked. "Still, he's an ass for turning this down." He eyed Kagome just as another wolf demon came up and wrapped her arms around his neck in a drunken stance.

"Kouga, let's go upstairs." The girl smiled at him.

"Not now Ayame, maybe later." Kouga said unwrapping her from around him.

"Let's go," Inuyasha told the two girls then left out of the room.

"Nice to meet you Kouga," Kagome threw over her shoulder smiling at him over Inuyasha's arm.

"Believe me, the pleasures all mine," he smirked.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked trying to keep up with Inuysha's strides. He was practically dragging her up the stairs.

"Away from Kouga," Sango laughed.

Kagome laughed as they were once again surrounded by demons. "How many people are here, Inuyasha?"

"Keh, I don't know. I only invited twenty people. I don't know who half these people are," he frowned as they went into what looked like a room specifically for wines and liquor. "Take your pick… only from the right wall. Everything else would kill ya!"

"Got it," Kagome said looking around in awe. She walked over to the designated 'human alcohol' area and frowned. "Sango?"

Sango snickered and picked up the bottle of Peach Cîroc. "Here. This is pretty good."

"Thanks," Kagome smiled, cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Where to boss?" Sango asked looking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't respond, he only left out of the room, with the two girls following.

"Is Miroku here?" Sango asked shyly.

Inuyasha looked back at her with a smug look. "Yea, he's around here somewhere. You know he doesn't stay in the same spot for too long."

"Are you guys messing around?" Kagome asked with an eyebrow raised in question.

Inuyasha scoffed. "What? Isn't it obvious?"

Sango blushed. "We only have casual sex, nothing more."

Kagome eyed her. "When was I going to find out?"

Looking away, Sango replied, "Well lately you haven't really been much of anything but my boss. I didn't know how you'd take it. Miroku needs his job and so do I."

Kagome stopped, a look of shock on her face. "Sango, do you really think that I would fire my you, or Miroku for that matter?"

"Well, right now I don't really know what you would do."

Kagome's shocked looked turned into a look of anger. "Wow."

"Well can you blame me, 'Gome? You've been impossible to deal with lately."

Inuyasha decided to interfere before things got out of hand. "Well we all know Kagome has been having a hard time, she's going through a lot. So we should cut her some slack." He gave her a knowing look.

Sango was silent as she rubbed her arm, looking down guiltily. "Inuyasha's right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kagome turned swiftly and made her way through the crowd.

"Kagome get back here!" Inuyasha yelled running after her.

"You have no idea where you're going Kagome!" Sango yelled following him close behind.

Kagome masked her aura and quickly darted through the many occupants of the room. She swiftly made her way to the back of the house. She turned corners and went through doors until she knew for sure that no one was following her. Soon she slowed her pace and opened the top on the bottle that she was carrying.

Not knowing what she was in for, she took a big gulp of the liquor. She immediately regretted it as she went into a coughing fit at the burning sensation that she felt in her chest

"Oh Kami!" She said when she finally got herself together. "That's horrible," she scrunched her face up as she looked at the bottle. She stared for a bit before taking another gulp, cautiously this time. Still cringing she groaned, "How do people get addicted to this? I'll never understand," she shook her head and started walking again taking gulps here and there. She didn't stop until she was in what looked like a private garden.

Inhaling sharply at the sight she was greeted with, Kagome looked around in awe ignoring the tingling sensation that was now over her whole body. "Wow," she whispered as she turned in a circle taking in her surroundings.

There were different types of flowers everywhere, but the way they had been grown made the many colors of them complement each kind. They were so beautiful and they made the air around her smell so clean and fresh. It was so relaxing. She could stand there all day if she had the choice.

She finally rested her eyes on the center of the clearing. There was a big pond in the middle with a beautiful center piece of a big dog sitting up tall and proud. What really caught her eye though, was the little girl that stood in front of the dog smiling so brightly. It looked as if she was happy to have such a powerful guardian and the dog was proud to hold that title. The whole set up was so beautiful.

Walking over to sit next to the pond she noticed the fish that swam around in it. They were so colorful and they looked like they were having fun as they swam around chasing each other. She smiled and laid down in the healthy green grass so she could run her fingers over the surface of the water. When the fish noticed her, they decided to let her join in on the fun as they all took turns trying to catch her hand.

Kagome giggled. "This is amazing."

"This Sesshomaru is pleased that you like it," came a voice from behind her.

Startled she sat up and turned to face the intruder, her head spinning in the process. When she noticed it was Sesshomaru, she relaxed a little then quickly remembered she was angry at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him.

Raising an elegant eyebrow, Sesshomau replied, "You are in _my_ house, are you not?"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome stood up, stumbling a bit from her drunken state and missing the way Sesshomaru was admiring her. "Well, I was just leaving." She said once she got her balance together and headed to the door.

Sesshomaru grabbed her by her arm when she went to pass him. "Miko, you are being unreasonable."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said stubbornly, refusing to look at him.

Sesshomaru didn't know why he was stopping her from going, but he did know that he didn't like her being upset with him. "This Sesshomaru did not intend to hurt your feelings."

Kagome snapped her eyes to the demon shocked, '_Is he apologizing?_' she thought to herself before asking him, "What?"

Letting her arm go he slightly narrowed his eyes at her. "I will not repeat myself."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "Then what did you intend to do?"

"Simply put some distance between us."

"Why?" she asked angrily as she teared up a little too quickly for it to be normal. "Why would you want to do that! We were fine as we were, but if you wanted some space then you should've said that! You should've stopped coming to the office so often! You should've stopped being there every time I needed you! You should've never told my father you'd help me! You should've just left me alone altogether!" she yelled pushing him weakly. "Yo-"

"I could not!" Sesshomaru snapped cutting her off.

"Why?" she asked calmly, despite him startling her, only to be met by silence and a glare. "Tell me why, Sesshomaru. It's not like you care how I'll react anyway, just tell me."

"There are feelings that this one cannot control when it comes to you. Feelings that I will not explain, nor acknowledge, but I will _not _leave you and I will continue to be there when it is necessary. That is not up for discussion." He turned and left the garden, but not alone as he intended.

Kagome quickly followed behind him. "What feelings, Sesshomaru? Why won't you tell me? Why won't you just talk to me about it?" she was furious. The alcohol was making her emotions two times worse than what they would be if she was sober.

"I do not want to." Sesshomaru simply stated. "Do you not have a party to go back to?" he asked turning to face her.

Kagome nearly ran into him, but caught herself by grabbing onto his shirt. Once she caught her balance she rested her hands on his chest. "Maybe I don't want to go back," she gently smoothed out the wrinkles she caused in his shirt. "… maybe I want to stay with you." She looked at her small hands on his big broad chest. "We haven't spent any time together in a week and we still have to talk about these feelings that you're hiding from me." She started to slowly slide her hands down his chest.

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her wrist. "Do not touch me." He hissed out a little bit too harsh.

Kagome's eyes widened, startled by his outburst, as they locked eyes. "I'm sorry," she apologized then looked down as she tried to pull away, but Sesshomaru wouldn't loosen his grip on her. "Let go. You don't want me touching you, right?"

Smelling salt in the air Sesshomaru mentally sighed. He didn't mean to be so short tempered with her, but when she was around she made him feel things he was not used to feeling. Made him do things that he was not used to doing. Her scent alone, even though it was laced with alcohol, heated his body up, it called to him and he didn't know if he could control himself for long. When they were together at work there were many things to distract him from the way his beast reacted to her presence. But now, with her being in his home, so close to him, touching him, he was starting to lose control. The moment her hands rested on him for too long he started to get a tingling feeling in his stomach, but when they started to descend that feeling descended too, shooting straight down to another anatomical region. Even the great Sesshomaru Taisho had a limit to his self-control and she was quickly bringing him there.

"Do not let your drunken stupor allow you to forget about your human." He said low, but sharply before releasing her and turning to walk away, not missing the smell of salt in the air that had gotten stronger. Half way down the hall he stopped briefly and said, "Come," before continuing to his destination,

Although her feelings were all over the place Kagome followed after him. Coming to the conclusion that she didn't want to go back to the party in this state. She felt like she would be much safer in Sesshomaru's care. If only she knew how wrong she would be if he lost control.

* * *

*peeks* heeey guys! hehe! I know I'm really late and **then** I top that off with this little bitty ole chappie! I know, I know, but I'm sorry! Look on the bright side though, I need ya'll help! How soon do you think Kagome should start gaining her memory of her and Sesshomaru's past? Should I wait a couple of chapters oooorrr just go for it! I have an idea for her first lil glimpse of reality. Please please please let me know what you guys think! I really want you input and I promise I'll have another chapter up by Thursday! If I get enough feed back! If not then i'll have to write not knowing what to do and that never ends well. lol. anyway, let me know guys!

**Review Shout Outs!**

slvrphoenx - I'm glad that you like it! I aim to please!

And guest... whoever you are, THANK YOU so much and please continue to read and let me know how you feel about the chapters!

I love hearing from you guys! It motivates me to write!


	6. Flash from the Past

Chapter 5 - Flash from the Past

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Rated MA**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked once she caught up to Seshomaru. Once again she was met with silence. Rolling her eyes Kagome focused on the art that lined the wall. She wasn't as interested in it as she was when she was sober, but she was still mesmerized by it. "Did you decorate?"

"I did not." Sesshomaru replied leading them through a door.

"Well who decorated?" Kagome pressed as they walked down another long hallway with art littering the walls. "This is some really nice artwork."

Sesshomaru decided to go back to ignoring her as they approached his study.

"I wish you would stop doing that," Kagome said annoyed.

"Hm, and what is this 'that' you are referring to?" he asked with a bored expression.

"Ignoring me! That's rude, ya know."

"Hn," Sesshomaru responded entering the door to his study.

Kagome had to hurry inside, or else she would've been hit with the door. She fixed Sesshomaru with a glare. "Why are you being so mean?" she snapped, only to be ignored yet again as he took a seat at his desk.

"You may rest over in the seating area until you are ready to leave," he stated.

"You know what. I can just call Hojo to come and get me. I'm obviously not wanted here." She rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone.

She didn't have a chance to get it in her eye sight before it was ripped from her hand.

Gasping she looked up at Sesshomaru, who was standing so close to her she could feel the heat coming from his body. "What are you-"

"Are you insinuating that the human can take better care of you then I?" Sesshomaru asked baring his fangs at her.

Not fazed by his sudden burst of anger, Kagome folded her arms over her chest and fixed him with her own death glare. "Well he sure would be a lot nicer than you're being right now. He wouldn't ignore me or not hold the door for me OR keep snapping at me!" she argued.

Sesshomaru stood there for a couple more seconds before putting her phone back in her hand. "Call your human then." he walked back over to his desk to sit down and start on his paper work.

The miko in the room watched him like a hawk with calculated eyes. Then what Sango told her earlier popped into her head and she followed him slowly. "Why do you get so upset when I mention Hojo?" she asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I do not know what you speak of." Sesshomaru said keeping his attention on the document in his hand.

Kagome placed her palms on the edge as she leaned over the desk. Cocking her head to the side she smiled. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about."

Sesshomaru looked up at her and was surprised to see her neck bared. He felt the first throb of pain go through his mouth and closed his eyes.

Kagome watched his reaction. "What aren't you telling me?"

Taking a deep breath Sesshomaru met her curious gaze once again. "I already informed you that I was not going into detail when it came to you and I."

Furrowing her brows Kagome thought about his word choice and frowned. "What do you mean by that? Why do you keep staring at my neck?" She straightened her posture.

Sesshomaru tore his eyes away from her now less exposed neck and met her gaze again. "It is nothing. You have a love mark." He lied.

Wheels turned in Kagome's head, and though she was sobering up the alcohol was still present and it was still clouding her mind so she didn't get far. She did however, decide to test a theory.

"You're a bad liar," Kagome smirked as she slowly made her way over to him. "Me and Hojo don't indulge in that type of activity, so it's not possible."

Sesshomaru tensed as he watched her from his peripheral. "Hn," was his response.

Smirking as she stopped beside him and leaned against the desk she said, "We're waiting until after the wedding."

Sesshomaru glared up at her. "If there is one."

Smiling Kagome slowly slid her way in-between Sesshomaru and his desk, making him sit back in his chair. "You know, earlier you mentioned something about feelings that you weren't going to acknowledge. I'm still trying to figure out what these feelings are. Not to mention you bite my head off every time I mention Hojo."

"I fail to see where you are going with this." Sesshomaru said looking at her blankly.

Smirking Kagome slowly tilted her head to the side and watched as his eyes immediately shot to her now exposed neck. "Then there's that. You're attracted to my neck."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he met her gaze again. "Do you know why?"

"Right now, no. I can't seem to piece everything together." She got up from her perch on his desk and stood in-between his legs. Leaning down close to his ear she whispered. "But I do know that there's something that you're not telling me." She slowly ran her tongue over his pointy appendage. "And I'm going to find out what it is."

Sesshomaru tried to ignore the way his dick stood at full attention just from that small intimate action from her. "Enough," he growled out.

Smiling, Kagome leaned back until they were face to face. "Oh, I've just begun." She looked down at the bulge in his pants and her smile got bigger. "That will be noted too." She giggled, she barely touched him. That was definitely more to it than what Sesshomaru had told her. "I'll go take my seat now." She backed away from him and went to sit in the designated area he assigned her to, their eyes never leaving each other's.

Even when her phone started to ring and she recognized Inuyasha's ringtone. Kagome slid her finger across the screen and put the phone to her ear, all the while her eyes were locked with Sesshomaru's.

"Yes," Kagome answered.

"Where the hell are you, Kagome? Me, Sango, and Miroku have been looking for you for over an hour!" Inuyasha yelled through the phone.

"I'm with your brother," Kagome stated calmly while smirking at said demon.

"Figures you'd find your way to him." He commented.

That peaked Kagome's interest. "What do you mean by that? Is there something I should know about?"

The line was quiet for a couple of seconds before Inuyasha spoke. "It's not my place to say. The asshole threatened to murder me if I said something."

"Hm, he did, did he?" Kagome lifted an eyebrow and looked at Sesshomaru knowingly.

"Keh, are you alright?"

"I'm a little drunk, but I'm fine. For the record, alcohol is disgusting."

"Do you want me to take you home?" Inuyasha ignored her comment.

"I'm fine. You can't leave your own party."

"What about Sango?"

"I don't want to see her right now."

"What about Hojo? Should I call him."

Kagome smiled at the way Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her. "No, I'm fine. I'll get Sesshomaru to take me."

"Fine, just don't do anything stupid and regret it tomorrow. Got it?"

"Got it." Kagome hung up.

"I was not aware that I offered you a ride home."

Kagome shrugged and got comfortable on the plush leather couch. "It's you or Hojo. Take your pick." She finally broke their staring contest and closed her eyes as she laid back. "Wake me in an hour, please."

She got no response back as Sesshomaru observed the resting miko on his couch. He couldn't help but wonder how long she would be in the dark about her being his intended. There was no doubt in his mind that if she hadn't been drinking she would have already put the pieces together and figured out why he had a hard time controlling himself around her. The behavior she displayed while he was trying to focus on his work took him by surprise. He never knew Kagome to be a flirt. She was always working. When she wasn't angry at him she was happy and sometimes shy when she was caught staring at him or thinking about him. But never did she ever flirt with him in such a way and it turned Sesshomaru on completely. He just hoped he could control himself if she tried something like that again, but he very seriously doubted that he could.

Looking down, Sesshomaru removed his hands from the arm rest of his chair and scowled at the claw marks dug into the fine leather.

His eyes went over to Kagome once more. _'She will be the death of me.'_ He thought mindlessly.

A deep chuckle came from his beast in response.

* * *

...

_Eight-year-old Kagome came into the house and slammed the door behind her. "Papa!" she screamed._

_Soni came running to the entry way to see his daughter with tears streaming down her face. "What? What is it, Pumpkin?"_

_"I asked Ba Ba to take me to Seshy's office again today and he told me he couldn't. He told me that I couldn't see him! Why can't I see him? It's been a week! It's not fair!" she screamed at the top of her lungs._

_"You must calm down Kagome. It must be this way. I am sorry."_

_Kagome only cried harder at this news as she collapsed to the floor. "Why? Why must it be this way? Is it because of the boy I told him about? I broke up with him the next day at school. Sesshy can't still be mad at me, can he? I won't have another boyfriend! I promise! I promise! I just want to see Sesshy!" she bawled as she rocked back and forth._

_"Papa, what's wrong with Kagome?" Souta asked crying from the living room doorway._

_Soni turned to see his wife and son watched the scene worried._

_Soni scooped Kagome up into his arms. "She will be ok, Souta." He motioned for his wife to take him away as he took Kagome up to her room._

_"NO!" she kicked and screamed. "I don't want to go upstairs! I want Sesshomaru! I want Sesshomaru."_

_"Please calm yourself, Kagome. You'll make yourself sick." He laid her on her bed and took her shoes off. "Please stop crying and I will explain everything, but you must stop crying for me," he said caressing her back._

_Kagome quieted down, but had a hard time controlling herself as she constantly hiccupped. Five minutes went by and Kagome laid there staring at a picture of her and Sesshomaru on her night stand._

_"Papa." Kagome whispered._

_"Yes?"_

_"It hurts."_

_"What hurts, koi?" he asked concerned._

_"My heart… it feels like it's dying." Her voice cracked and she fell into a silent cry._

_"It's not. Your heart is fine, koi."_

_"I don't think it is," Kagome disagreed. "Is this what it feels like to have your heart broken?"_

_Soni could feel the panic rise. What if they made the wrong decision in keeping them apart? What if they did the exact opposite of what they intended and messed up her life cycle? What if instead of trying to keep Sesshomaru from crippling her he in fact broke her instead? He didn't know what he would do. There was no way to undo what he had already done to Sesshomaru. The only way he would remember Kagome was if he decided to, there was no other way. He had messed up._

_"I'm so sorry I did this to you." Soni sighed as he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug._

_"Daddy, what's a mate?" Kagome suddenly asked._

_Soni froze and released her so he could look her in her eyes. "How do you know about that?"_

_"I heard you and Ba Ba talking about it a long time ago, but I never brought it up."_

_"What else did you hear?"_

_"Not much… but I know that whatever a mate is I am Sesshomaru's."_

_Soni just stared at his daughter for a while before something popped into his head. "Do you know about your spiritual powers?"_

_"Yes… they are locked down somehow."_

_"Not somehow… this," he took her gold necklace off that Sesshomaru had gotten her. "Is charmed to conceal your powers."_

_Kagome felt as if her blood had just awakened. There was a rush of power that surged through her and she felt more alive. "Why did Sesshy want my powers to be concealed?"_

_"Because he is a demon and you can hurt him with these powers."_

_Kagome's eyes widened in shock and unbeknownst to her, she locked her powers away all by herself._

_Soni was startled when he couldn't feel his daughter's aura anymore. "How did you do that?"_

_Kagome looked at her father sadly. "I don't know… I just thought about not wanting to hurt Sesshy and I pulled them back... and they just went away."_

_Soni got up and started pacing the floor. He couldn't touch her mind, for he was a miko as well. With her powers being so untrained if he was to try she could possibly lash out at him and stop the flow of his powers. His daughter was special, that he knew. He had never known anyone with as much power as she had at such a young age. He knew that she was no normal miko, so he didn't understand why he didn't think of this sooner._

_He suddenly stopped and looked at her. "Kagome, does your heart still hurt?"_

_"Very much," she said staring at the picture of her and Sesshomaru._

_"Do you want it to stop?"_

_"…yes."_

_"Then the only way to do that is to lock Sesshomaru away in a special box inside you mind."_

_Kagome looked at her father startled and just like that she was angry. "You want me to forget Sesshy?"_

_"No, you wouldn't be forgetting him. You'd be putting him away until later. When you're older and can understand what is going on."_

_Kagome sat there staring at the picture of her Seshy. She didn't understand why she couldn't see him, but she knew that she wanted the pain to go away. She didn't want to feel this empty. She didn't like it._

_Kagome took a deep breath before she knocked the picture on it's face. "I'll do it." She said softly._

_Soni sighed out of relief. Not remembering him would be for the best. "Good…now-"_

_Kagome cut him off. "But I want to see him one last time." She said looking at her father hopefully._

_"Kagome… I don't think-"_

_"Please." She pleaded with him._

_Sighing Soni shook his head. "Alright… let's go."_

_Kagome hopped up and slipped on her shoes before running after her father. She ran past him and out of the house. She couldn't contain her excitement as she jumped into the back seat of her father's car and buckled her seatbelt._

_"Hurry Papa!" she yelled._

_Soni quickened his pace and got into his car. He started it and they made their way downtown to Taisho Corp with Kagome humming the whole way there._

_A half an hour later Kagome and Soni were on the elevator headed up to the top floor._

_"Papa, do you think Sesshy will be happy to see me?" Kagome asked when they were seconds away from the floor Sesshomaru worked on._

_Soni panicked. "Kagome, there's something you should-"_

DING!

_Kagome bolted out of the elevator and made a b-line to Sesshomaru's office. _

_"Kagome!" Soni chased after her trying to get her to stop._

_His calls fell on death ears. Nothing was going to stop her from getting to Sesshomaru._

_Touga came to the door of his office with a worried look on his face. His eyes connected with Soni's immediately. This was not a good look. _

_Kagome burst in Sesshomaru office. "Sesshy!" She yelled running up to him and throwing her arms around him as best as she could._

_Sesshomaru stiffened in her embrace and his eyes narrowed down at her. He wanted to push the human off of him, but his body wouldn't let him. "Release me. Now!" he sneered._

_Shocked, Kagome quickly backed up. "Wha-"_

_Soni grabbed Kagome and took her as far away from Sesshomaru as he could while in the office._

_Touga came in just as Sesshomaru stood up from his desk. "What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru asked angrily._

_ "Calm down, Sesshomaru." Touga said walking over to his son._

_"Who dared to let this human into my office? Who is she?"_

_"I apologize," Soni said quickly._

_Kagome stood frozen in her spot. Staring at the demon that she spent every day with. How could he not remember her? What happened to him? She spun in her father arms._

_"What did you do to him?" she yelled with tears in her eyes._

_"It was the only way, koi."_

_Kagome shook her head no as the tears started to fall from her eyes. She turned around and her blue eyes met golden ones. Cold golden ones. This wasn't her Sesshomaru. Her Sesshomaru was gone._

_A wrath of spiritual powers erupted in the room as Kagome glowed pink and her hair was tossed around wildly, as if a fan was blowing. Touga tensed and in a flash Sesshomaru was standing in front of Kagome, ready to eliminate any threat that could cause him harm. But there was no need, because as quickly as the spiritual powers came, they left._

_Soni's wide eyes locked with Touga's as everyone stood shell shocked. Never, had they ever, experienced such a powerful energy. Then for her to have so much control over it, without having been trained. It was amazing._

_Sesshomaru watches as Kagome's eyes turned from a glowing pink back to the midnight blue that they were._

_Blinking, Kagome's eyes met with Sesshomaru's once more, but this time there was no pain in the set of blue eyes. There was confusion instead._

_Looking around she spotted her father, but turned back to the demon standing mere inched away from her. "I- who are you?"_

Kagome sat up with a gasp, shocked from her dream that she just had. Or was it a memory? She remembered that day, coming home from school devastated. She remembered her father having to calm her down and console her. What she didn't remember was why she had been so upset. The dream didn't make any sense at all. Why was Sesshomaru in it, why was he the reason why she was so upset. She had just met Sesshomaru a year ago. She was so confused.

Looking around she noticed that she was in an unknown room. The room was so elegantly arranged and it only had a few things occupying it. There was no television, just a couch, two night stands, and the incredibly comfortable bed that she was lying in. Feeling movement beside her, Kagome jumped and looked over to the side of her. Her eyes locked with golden ones, the same golden ones from her dream.

* * *

Hey guys! It's been a while, I know. I've had like MAJOR writers block and school and work and mu son! No excuses, I'm just saying! I've been busy! Hope you guys aren't too mad at me. Lol. Anyway… onto the review shout outs!...

Guest: Thank you for responding to my question! I put a lil something something in here for you! I didn't go all the way, but it's a start!

Jazzy- It took me a while, but I updated! BOOM! Thanks for your comment.!

Thank you, guys, for reading and those of you who review. Chapter 6 is in the works and I already know how I want it to go so be on the look out for it in the next week or so.!

Love you guys! Til next chapter!


End file.
